The Shades
by Purest Shadows
Summary: Of which Anna, is descent, there are the Shades, the people of darkness. Definite Kranna and YuanOC. COMPLETE
1. The Shade's Beginning

Purest Shadows: I don't own anything, so there isn't really anything I can do. This story is mainly about another race in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, the Shades. I mean, why not, right? I'm going to have direct ties in the plot of the game with this, so if things get funky, don't bother me about it. Just read over, or wait for me to explain later on.

Disclaimer: If only I owned ToS…but I do own Genis' eyes! Well…no I don't…but I wish I had his eyes…they're so pretty… But all I own is The main character, the Shades, and Ronoia.

Ch 1: The Shades

_Of which Anna Irving is descent, there are the Shades the people of darkness._

_But do not be alarmed-for many Shades are cowards. This is the story of one of the Shades, who helped give the cowardly Shades strength. But to learn of her story, we must first see her childhood, and the promise she made to protect another. And to learn of this, we must first learn of the Shades themselves…_

When a child is born, the Life Light is infused into their souls. Because a baby is extremely weak once they are born, Life Light protects them from the harm in the world. This light can be received anywhere-except one place.

Ronoia, the village hidden by high mountains and clouds that block out all Life Light, and all light itself. Ronoia exists on a separate plain, still on the land of Sylvarant, and yet on the land of Tethe'alla as well. Ronoia is a secret link that connects Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, Heaven and Earth.

Because of the separate plane, Ronoia is a place where a newborn does not need life light to live, given protection from the clouds that hide away all light. But at the cost of Life Light, these newborns, called Shades, are stripped of a human body, making them ageless, and in a sense, immortal.

(Mind you) Shades still look and appear to be human, but they take on the appearance of ghosts, and have the ability to phase though solid objects.

Another given protection of the Shades is the immunity to otherworldly things-like Exspheres- because they are 'Otherworldly' themselves. Being 'Otherworldly', Shades had little need for food, and only require to eat every other day or so, unlike their human counterparts, who require food three times a day.

There are few Shades who leave the protection of Ronoia, some too old to leave, others too fearful of the monsters in the Ossa Mines. The Shades who do leave usually leave in families. They give the job of protecting the family to the eldest child, (As in the case of the Irving family, but we will get to that later). A Shade family only leaves for one reason, and one reason only. They want to live in the world of humans.

Shades can live in the world of humans, but they are easily identified as Shades-as long as they are known how to be found. The slight problem of being transparent is automatically fixed once a Shade leaves the Ossa Mines and is hit with the rays of sunlight. Shades that are hit with sunlight gain a solid-looking body, but other than that, nothing else actually changes.

A Shade living with the humans can be identified with extremely pale skin, and oddly colored dark hair and eyes, that are usually the color purple, indigo, or blue. Shades could be easily mistaken for Half-elves, and a Shade "Out in the open" is treated as such. "Half-Lives" they are called.

Shades do not die as long as they live in Ronoia. The moment they are hit with light, their agelessness is gone. Therefore, if a thousand-year-old Shade is touched with light, they will immediately die of old age.

Shades are only born in Ronoia, for that is the only place where they can survive. If a Shade bears a child that is not born in Ronoia, and is born with Life Light, they are not Shades, nor will they look like one. They will only be of Shade descent, and will lack the protection of the clouds.

Shades only have one rule: "We help, we care, we shall not turn a blind eye to the suffering", for in the valley of darkness, sometimes the only thing that may remain is remorse and cold eyes.

_Now that we know of the Shades, we can now learn of out main character, her story, and her broken promise. The promise she made to her infant sister, to protect her from the "Otherworldly" things in the world. _

_It was a promise that would be upheld for twenty-three years, the forcibly broken in her fight to give the Shades strength._

Purest Shadows: So…what do you think? I hope it's good, but you know…you guys may not like it…I don't know…


	2. The Irving Family

Purest Shadows: Hello…thank you for the nice review Vocalsama…I hope that you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Again…I don't own nothing except Ronoia, the Shades, and our main character.

Ch 2: The Irving Family

_Now that we know of the story, we shall learn of the vow, and the maker of the vow._

"Mama…why are we leaving Ronoia?" five-year-old Hana Irving asked her mother, Hinata. Hinata looked at Hana and smiled determinedly, placing her hand on her bulging abdomen. Hinata was six months pregnant with baby girl. They were going to name her Anna.

"Well, we want Anna to have a good life. She will have a much easier chance of life." Hinata smiled. Hana looked distressed at the thought of leaving Ronoia.

"But…but…Mama…you and Papa are seventy-two…aren't you going to die if you leave the valley?" she asked worriedly. Hinata smiled comfortingly and laced a hand on Hana's head.

"Yes…we are old…but that's why we have to leave now. Anna can't be born here, or she will be a Shade. I just hope that the clouds will protect your papa and I." Hinata sighed. Hana looked at Ronoia wistfully, and she looked at Hinata.

"I don't wanna go." she stated and crossed her arms. Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"You have to go. You're the only one that can go with us to protect us from harm. I can't phase, it isn't safe for Anna, and your papa is going to be too weak to fight during his travels. You can use the whip he gave you, correct?" she asked. Hana looked at the weapon in her hands and nodded.

"But…Mama…I heard that the humans are horrible people. They kill things for the land they want, and they kill other people to have definite control. And humans even eat meat!" she protested. "I don't want Anna to be like that! And humans even eat a lot too! Three times a day!" Hana added and she looked down.

Hana's father approached, Naruto Irving (I just had to add that…Naruto and Hinata forever! XD), and he said,

"Hana, you know that if Anna is a Shade, she has no chance at a good life!" Naruto exclaimed. Hana frowned.

"We have just as much of a chance of life as those humans!" she shouted and Hinata frowned. Hana did propose many good points.

"But…Hana…do you want Anna to have Life Light in her soul? If she does, she won't even have the chance of being a Half-Life." Hinata replied. Hana looked at her transparent hands abysmally. These were the price of having protection from the clouds.

"Yes Mama…but…will we ever come back?" she asked. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. They knew that in their old age, they would never be able to make the trip back to Ronoia.

"Your Mama and I won't be able to, but eventually you and Anna can go back. Now let's get going. We have heard good things about the village of Luin." Naruto smiled and Hana nodded. She looked disappointed for a moment, then smiled sadly.

"Okay…" she agreed.

In Luin

Hana sat in the corner of the inn room that her family had rented out. In her hands was the long whip she bore, covered in the blood of the hawks and the wolves that attacked them. She quivered uncontrollably, tears running down her now bright purple eyes. In her young pride, she used her matching hair to cover her eyes, but she could not hide her sniveling noises.

Hinata and Naruto rested on the bed, too tired to continue.

"Hana…are you okay?" Naruto asked Hana. Hana looked at her parents, her hair in the way, and she only cried more.

"N…No…" she shivered and Naruto hobbled over to her.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that…" he sighed, his now watery blue eyes showing Hana deep concern. He hugged Hana tightly and ruffled her hair. Hinata looked over at Hana and she smiled sadly.

"Do you still want to go back to Ronoia?" she asked. Hana looked out the window fearfully and shook her head.

"NO! Don't make me go back out there! There are so many animals…I don't want to hurt them…I'm so sorry poor animals…" she sobbed.

"Then I guess that we're home…" Hinata sighed and Naruto nodded.

Three months later

Hana ran home from her first day of school. In her hand was a small book that the girl had already read over seven times, two times more than the class 'genius'.

"Mama! Papa!" she shouted and Naruto was waiting outside for Hana. He stood on the outside of his and Hinata's room and he grinned happily at her.

"We want you to meet someone." he smiled at Hana and she looked confused. Naruto just smiled at her and he opened the door. Hinata lied on the bed, clearly resting. In a small crib beside her was a small baby girl. She had brown hair and eyes to match.

"Who is she?" Hana asked.

"This is Anna, your little sister." Hinata smiled, extremely tired. She was surprised that the stress hadn't killed her old body. "Thank the clouds." she whispered and Hana looked at Anna.

"She's…human…" she gasped and Naruto smiled.

"Isn't it great?" he asked.

"I…don't know…Papa…will Anna be like the other humans?" Hana asked sadly.

"No, of course not. Anna will grow…. up with Shade values… Just because she's… human doesn't mean she has… to become like one." Hinata smiled and Hana nodded. She placed her small hand on Anna's tiny one.

Once her hand touched Anna's flesh, she quickly withdrew it, as if she was burned by something.

"It's so warm…"

"Humans are always this warm. Just one of the things that make them human." Naruto informed and Hana nodded again, only partially understanding what was going on.

"And they lack the protection from the clouds?" she asked.

"Yes. The… 'Otherworldly'… things will… hurt them." Hinata frowned. Hana looked at Anna determinedly and a thought came to her young mind.

'_If Anna can't defend herself from those things, then I will for her! Anna, I promise that I won't ever let you get hurt by those horrible things in the world. Especially by those Exspheres! The teacher said those things were horrible things…' _

With a determination, Hana smiled at Anna and placed her hand on Anna's hand again, wincing at the pain for a second, but slowly getting used to the warmth.

'_You're never going to get hurt by those horrible things. I promise.'_ Hinata smiled at Hana gently and she whispered,

"I'm tired." Hana looked at her mother and she smiled.

"We'll let you rest then." she informed and Hinata, and even Naruto shook their heads.

"No…I'm tired. This journey was… all about…all about having Anna… outside of the village. I knew that this… would kill me. I'm old, and I'm tired." Hinata gasped for air and Naruto grasped Hinata's left hand.

"Hinata, I'll make sure to watch them for as long as I have to. For both of us." he promised and Hinata nodded.

"Mama…you're dying?" Hana asked, her eyes widening in fear.

"No…not dying…just reaching the…end of the…line…" Hinata smiled, and her lose grip on Naruto's hand fell limp. Hinata's eyes closed and Hana looked even more confused. She had never seen a human death, and this was the first time she had ever seen someone die.

"Mama…are you asleep?" she asked, shaking Hinata's arm. It was slowly becoming cold…much colder than it should have been… "Papa…Mama's are is so cold!" Hana exclaimed and Naruto looked at Hana and then to Anna.

"Hana…Mama isn't coming back…" he said, his voice shaking.

"But Mama is right here!" Hana shouted. Anna, who was asleep, was awoken by the shouts and Naruto picked Anna up, hushing her to sleep. He made a 'shush' motion to Hana and said,

"Mama's spirit is gone now. Mama won't be waking up again." Hana shakily looked up and asked,

"Like the animals?"

"…Yes…Just like the animals…"

Hana suddenly collapsed into a heap, crying, shivering, and wailing all at once. She closed her eyes and mumbled,

"Mama…isn't gone…she's not like an animal…" but the moment she closed her eyes, she saw her hands, covered in blood, the old whip she had within it as well. Hana screamed even more, and she opened her eyes again. She saw Hinata lying on her bed, dead. Closing her eyes, she saw the blood.

Was there no escape!

"Hana…calm down…You'll be okay…" Naruto comforted his traumatized daughter, but she only continued to wail loudly.

Naruto laid Anna onto her crib again, and he picked up Hana, and he rushed her to her room. She had to get away from Hinata. As far from Hinata as she could. The screaming five-year-old screamed herself to sleep, and in her dreams, all she saw were the dead hawks and wolves, and the blood on her hands.

When she woke up, the first thing that came to mind was,

'_It's Anna's fault that Mama died…'_ but with a heavy heart, she instantly forgave her, remembering the promise she had made.

'_But I promised to protect you for as long as I could…' _and Hana rose from her bed, grabbed her whip, and walked out of the house, and out of Luin.

She was going to bury the accursed object near Lake Umacy.

_With a heavy heart, Hana buried her anger with her weapon, tears running_ _down her face angrily. Thirteen years the weapon would remain buried by the lake. Thirteen years that she and Anna would grow up under the care of their hollowed father, broken inside by his wife's death and the excruciating screams his eldest daughter emitted that day._

Purest Shadows: I originally had a much more light version of this chapter, but I lost the file, and I had to re-type it. I couldn't remember everything, so I just wrote another one. I like how this one was written, but I'm kind of disturbed about how I scarred both Hana, and in a way, Anna. You know, the first things she hears is the terrified cry of her older sister. Sounds scarring…Ohwell…tell me how you like it!


	3. Back to Ronoia

Purest Shadows: Well…I suppose that I should just continue the story, now that I've gotten past two chapters…But this is kind of fun to write anyway. '

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. Simply put. I only own Hana, the Shades, and Ronoia.

Ch 1: Back to Ronoia

_With their mother gone, Naruto raised his two daughters as best he could. But unable to cope with the loss of his wife of fifty years, Naruto eventually became hollow inside, and in his old age, began to succumb to senility. _

Thirteen years after Hinata's death

Anna and Hana walked home from school, Anna teasing Hana for her latest nap during math.

"What!" Hana protested, "I don't get math at all! I'm not like you, who gets practically everything!"

"Well, you do know that I got the better genes in the family. I'm more athletic than you, better in math, and better with grammar." Anna teased.

"Well…for your information, I'm a better artist than you, I'm better in history, and I'm much better with science. And you can't even hold your liquor." Hana retorted.

"I'm not even old enough to drink yet! And that's not even on the same topic!" Anna exclaimed. Hana laughed brightly and the two entered their small home. It was unusually quiet inside, the house filled with noises of dishes being washed, or food being cooked.

"Papa? Are you here?" Hana shouted, dropping her book bag next to her shoes. Anna followed suit and the two searched for Naruto. Anna opened the door to Naruto's room and gasped at what she saw.

"H-H-Han-Hana…" she squeaked and Hana rushed to where her little sister was. Upon seeing what was inside, Hana gasped.

Naruto was hanging from the ceiling, his old tattered whip used as a noose. Naruto's blue eyes were wide open. His tongue was flopping outside of his mouth, and from lack of air, it was a disgusting blue with dry foam at the edges.

"OH MY GOD!" Hana screamed and she ran to pull Naruto and the whip down. She looked at Naruto's dead body and, even though she knew it was hopeless, Hana checked for a pulse. As expected, there was none.

"Hana…what are we going to do?" Anna asked. Hana looked at Anna with lost eyes. Shakily, she stood up, taking the whip off of Naruto's neck. Hana coiled it up and attached it to her side.

"I have no clue as to what to do…I mean…I just don't know…" she whispered, though Anna could tell that Hana wasn't even talking to her. Hana was lost in her little world, afraid of the things she eventually was going to have to do.

No one would let her work, for she was too young, and she was too rowdy. Everyone knew that Hana fist-fought all the men in the city, and she usually beat them up pretty badly.

Anna couldn't work either, for she was too young, though Anna had a much more gentle soul. She was kind, but she relied on Hana a bit too much.

"Hana…why don't we go to Ronoia?" Anna asked. Hana looked at Anna as if she had said something as impossible as flying with your feet.

"I don't know if we can. I might not remember how…" she murmured and Anna gave Hana a comforting smile.

"I'm sure you can remember…but is it a good idea?" she asked.

"It's a brilliant idea. The people in Ronoia will gladly help us…And we can live in our old home…if it hasn't already been given to someone." Hana smiled.

"So are we going to go?" Anna asked. Hana nodded, and she smiled sadly.

"First, we have to give Papa a proper burial. As much as I wish that we could just leave his body here for someone to find, this is the most respectful thing we could do, and this is the best way to leave Papa closure." she said and Anna nodded.

After the Burial

Hana and Anna were in their room, packing only their most used clothes and a few pictures. Hana looked around the house sadly and went to the kitchen. She observed the vegetables and fruit, wondering how she and Anna would be able to eat for the long trip. Hana could easily make the one-week trip without much food and little sleep, but Anna needed all that. Hana's stomach growled at the thought of food, having not eaten for four days.

Looking at her stomach, Hana sighed and packed all their food inside a bag where it would not spoil.

'_I_ _don't need to eat much. I could last for a week or two without collapsing from hunger…'_ she thought and nodded. Anna was going to need every last bit. Hana then went to where Naruto was found, hanging by his whip. It was still where Hana had discarded it, abandoned and cold. Walking to it, Hana placed her hands on it, remembering her own whip, most likely rotten away with time near Lake Umacy.

"I'm going to need this…and Anna will need a weapon too if we are to go back to Ronoia…" Hana sighed and packed the whip as well. If Hana's own whip was still intact, she would use it along with Naruto's.

"Hana, I'm done packing!" Anna shouted from her room. She walked to where Hana was and asked, "What are you doing with that whip?"

"We're going through the Ossa Trail Mines. That's all I remember. We're going to need to fight if we want to make it out alive. The way we're going is going to lead to a dead end, and until I remember what the switch to open the gate is, we're going to have to fight our way there. You need to pick a weapon for you to use." Hana explained.

"I'll use whatever is safest. I suppose a longbow…I can fight at a distance…" Anna thoughtfully. Hana nodded, liking her choice very much. As long as Anna could fight further away from the danger, Hana would be happy.

"Okay. So…let's get going…" Hana sighed and pulled her pack over her back. First they would have to go to the weapon shop and purchase a bow and many arrows.

Anna picked out a reddish bow made out of a bendy wood, and thirty of the sharpest arrows, all accumulating to two thousand sixty-one gald.

Then the two left Luin for the last time, and headed for Lake Umacy. Hana walked up to the mound of earth that Hana had made thirteen years ago and she dug out the whip, expecting to find a whip that was falling apart. But instead, she found a whip that was unaffected by time, protected by the powers of the unicorn in the lake.

"Oh my…It's all right…" Hana awed and placed the whip by her side. Now she had two whips to fight with. "Let's go Anna." Hana smiled softly and the two traveled towards Ronoia.

In the Mines

"Hana, it's so dark…I'm scared…" Anna whimpered. Hana placed her cool hand on Anna's warm head and she smiled comfortingly.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that we get out of here safely." she grinned and led Anna through the mines by the hand. Passing into the dead end, she waved to the undead knight and said, "Hello Bouma". The knight replied,

"Hello. It's nice to see you again after so long."

"You know that skeleton!" Anna exclaimed. Hana nodded.

"When I was really little, I would go here all the time and visit Bouma and we'd talk all the time. He's always looking for strong opponents to fight, but I just went to him to talk to him. He told me all about the Underworld and how the landscape in Ronoia is so similar to the Underworld." Hana laughed and she examined the area, searching for something that would rig her memory.

"I think that you are looking for the plank of wood that's painted yellow." Bouma informed and Hana grinned.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed and Bouma nodded. Hana pulled the plank of wood out, and the wall began to move, revealing a grassy plain with under a dark cloudy sky. Hana smiled at the area and thought about something that had happened after Naruto's burial.

"I'm so sorry. So what are you two going to do?" a woman asked Hana and Anna once the two had finished packing the dirt over Naruto's grave, right next to Hinata's.

"We're leaving. Going back to where I was born. Anna suggested it." Hana smiled.

"Where was that?" the woman asked.

"It's kind of far from here, kind of close to here. I can't remember much about the place. All I know is how to get there." Hana lied. In fact everything she had just said was just the opposite. She remembered everything she knew about Ronoia.

Hana knew that in Ronoia, there would never be anyone who would try to abandon anyone. That everyone greeted the other with a smile, and never a negative word. That the only negativity was for the humans that shunned them, and even then, never anything much worse than 'carnivore'. That whomever left was going to find themselves in a new world where everything was harsh and cruel, and all the innocence left in a child could be stripped away in an instant.

But above all, Hana remembered that if she could pick any place in the world to be heaven, she would choose the dark skied Ronoia, where nothing ever truly died.

Hana looked at Anna with a wide grin on her face and smiled.

"We're here…Oh god I missed this place…" she sighed and fell to her knees, happy that she could feel the grass of Ronoia again under her feet."

_As ten years passed, not a negative thought crossed the sisters' minds. Hana grew to be more artistic, drawing things so lifelike and real. Anna became a beautiful young woman, with many of the village's men wishing to court her. But the Shades were becoming more known throughout the world, and even places not on the land learned that they existed…_

Purest Shadows: Next chapter Kratos will be showing up! Yep…Kratos…He's going to be in the next chapter…I'm just dancing around this subject, aren't I?


	4. What Yuan Rhymes With

Purest Shadows: Hello again...Kratos appears in this chapter...But there is a ten year time-line fart... Yeah...well I can't have the story lag on forever and ever!

Disclaimer: Again...I OWN NOTHING! Now that you know...ONWARD!

Ch 4: What Yuan Rhymes With

_Hana and Anna remained in Ronoia for ten years, no thought of leaving crossing their minds. As Anna became as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside, Hana began to undergo a most peculiar transformation..._

"Hana! Where are you!" Anna shouted as she walked through the forest. Hana was usually there if she wasn't at home, working, or making herself a heavy whiskey, swearing the whole time. Hana loved to draw, her artwork looking so real, as if it could pop off the paper and live on its own. Anna personally loved Hana's art, and she loved to watch Hana draw.

Which was just what Hana wasn't doing when Anna found her. Hana was sitting on the tree, resting her back on a stumpy tree. Her breathing was irregular as Anna approached, concern scrawled all over her face.

"Hana, are you okay?" she asked. Hana looked up at Anna, and she smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry." she brushed Anna's concern off.

"You don't look okay. You're breathing is all irregular, and you're resting...you practically never rest unless it's time to go to bed!" Anna exclaimed. Hana only laughed, her weak breathing making it sound more like a hacking, wheezing cough.

Hana continued to cough until blood spurted out of her mouth in a small trickle.

"Hana! You're not okay!" Anna exclaimed and Hana shook her head.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, more blood escaping her mouth. Hana turned to the side and spit out a mouthful of blood. Anna was unconvinced by her sister's words.

"Then why are you bleeding! From the _mouth_ of all places!" she screamed. Anna checked Hana's chest for any broken ribs, or anything that would cause internal bleeding. Anna found nothing.

"You aren't going to find anything at all..." Hana whispered. "This isn't a medical problem...this is just fucked up..." Anna paused. If this wasn't a medical problem, then what was this?

"What do you mean?" she asked. Hana pointed to Ronoia.

"I wasn't supposed to return...Shades who return eventually become...they...they eventually become..." Hana couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Demons..." Hana whispered and Anna gasped.

"No!" she protested.

"Do you remember Bouma?" Hana asked. Anna nodded, recalling upon the demon that resided where Ronoia met the Ossa Trail Mines. "He was a Shade who returned. All Shades who return eventually turn into demons. That's why we are viewed as the true people of darkness. We can become demons... And this is why, even if they treat me kindly, the other Shades fear me. Because I returned and I am going to become a demon. Afterwards, I will be banished by the elders to the underworld where only the strongest demons can escape, like Bouma." she explained and Anna shook her head.

"No! Isn't there a way to stop it!" Anna exclaimed. Hana smiled pleasantly and nodded.

"Bouma told me that you've gotta have this...Cruxis Crystal...used on you...the effect will be the exact opposite of what is happening to me now...I'll become an angel instead...stupid isn't it...I have to become the opposite of what I am becoming to be saved..." Hana informed. Anna froze. The Cruxis Crystals were evil things, everyone knew that!

"But...those things are evil!" Anna exclaimed. Hana nodded, feeling the blood dripping off her chin hit her blouse. She coughed some more, feeling the transformations inside her continuing. Her insides were twisting, and Hana let out a pained moan.

"Ahhh..." she groaned in pain and Anna looked even more concerned. Hana was in pain...how could Anna handle this! Her sister-the one who saved her from all sorts of monsters- was in pain...she was dying!

"Hana, you'll be okay! You won't become a demon!" Anna shouted and Hana revealed her back, which was sickeningly pulsating. Two large mounds were forming on her back as two identical bony black wings sprouted on her back. Anna backed away from Hana in fear...

"Anna...don't leave me...don't leave me alone..." Hana cried out, but Anna had already run off into the forest, leaving Hana to her painful transformations. Hana was alone, only her body wracking sobs there to comfort her.

But the pain only grew as bony horns sprouted out of Hana's whole body. Her legs, arms, nothing was left untouched by the horns. They grew into a cage, locking Hana in, and they broke off her body, to make sure that she didn't move as her transformations continued.

"AHHH!" Hana screamed in pain as two more mounds on her back sprouted into extra arms, and they sprouted black feathers. Hana's tears mixed into the dirt as she cried out in pain.

Hana thought she was going to die as she fell unconscious...

In Derris Kharlan

Yggdrasil sat in his throne, Kratos and Yuan bowing to him.

"Now...tell me about these...Shades..." he commanded and the two men nodded.

"They are the true people of darkness...able to become demons, and as we speak, the Shade woman we are observing is becoming a demon right now." Kratos informed.

(In reality, only Kratos was observing this Shade so he could spy on her younger human sister, who was quite pleasing to his eyes.)

"Really? And what is her transformation?" Yggdrasil asked.

"Hana-that is her name- is growing bone-like wings, and she already has two extra arms that have black feathers. I would assume that they are going to become bird wings. And currently, she is in the process of losing all of her outside flesh and inside organs. She will become a skeleton with four wings." Yuan informed. Yggdrasil nodded and looked at the hologram that Kratos had put up.

Hana's wings were growing larger and larger, weighing her down, and her skin was beginning to disappear. Her purple eyes began to glow red and her hair shifted to become horns.

Yggdrasil stared at the hologram, curious as to what demon Hana would end up as.

But she never completed the transformation. A human woman ran up to Hana, a glowing blue object in her hand. She placed it on Hana's forehead and the transformations were suddenly forced into Hana's body.

Kratos' heart began to pound a little harder. He had been watching the sisters for some time now, and he had seen what both f them were like. Hana was extremely kind, but she was also overprotective at times. A martyr to say the least. She would rather die before letting Anna get hurt in any way. Anna was just as kind as her older sister, but she was dependent on Hana. Very dependent.

Kratos watched the two sisters, and soon he began to grow a silent, secret love for Anna, and a form of admiration for Hana. He wanted to see Anna in person, at least once more after their first meeting a year ago.

"Hmmm...and Shades are immune to the effects of any kind of Exsphere?" Yggdrasil continued.

"Yes. In fact, because they reside on the plane connecting the two worlds, they are unaffected by everything, and protected from most harm. The only way to kill a Shade that hasn't left Ronoia is to make them leave Ronoia, then kill them." Yuan informed.

"I see...Yuan, Kratos, I want you and the strongest angels you can find to go and capture as many of the youngest Shades you can find. Especially that one Shade that you were observing. And take her sister as well. I want that woman to join us...and we will need that sister of hers as leverage." Yggdrasil ordered and his seraphim subordinates nodded and went off to capture the Shades.

In Ronoia

"Anna...what the fuck did you put on me?" Hana asked quietly. She and Anna were sitting on the ground. Well, Hana was more lying than sitting, her body too weak to get up. Anna looked down and replied,

"I'm sorry...I put a Cruxis Exsphere on you..." Hana looked confused and asked,

"How the heck did you get one?" Anna looked down and replied,

"Well...I met this seraphim...his name was Kratos...and he wanted me to join Cruxis...but I didn't want to...so he gave me a Cruxis Crystal, just in case I changed my mind. I didn't want to use it, so I kept it..." Anna looked down and Hana smiled gratefully at Anna.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because you didn't join Cruxis...and you chose to stay here...and because you kept the crystal and used it to save me..." Hana smiled and Anna smiled back.

"You're welcome." she smiled and a large group of angels led by two seraphim flew overhead. Suddenly, loud crashes and screams could be heard from the village and Hana's body became rigid.

"Those angels...they're attacking Ronoia!" she exclaimed and forced herself to stand up. Pulling out her two whips, Hana shakily ran to the village, Anna following. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stop Hana. She was, by nature, a martyr.

All Anna would be able to do was protect Hana from harm, just like how Hana had done so for her for so may years.

The sisters ran to Ronoia and found the town on fire. Shades were running around like frantic ants, trying to salvage what they could, too afraid to phase away.

"AIEEE!" An young girl screamed and Anna looked to see the village's child prodigy, Maya being captured by an angel. Anna knocked her poison-tipped arrow on her bow and let it loose, the arrow striking the angel in the eye. Anna ran to her and asked,

"Are you okay?" Maya nodded and run off. Another child was captured next, this time it was the child who loved to follow Hana around, despite her 'situation'. His name was Nathan, and when Hana's eyes caught sight of the young boy, she stumbled to the angel and wrapped one whip around his ankle, snapping it instantly, and another one around his neck, breaking the spinal cord, and trachea. Running to Nathan, Hana smiled softly.

"Tell everyone to begin phasing away so the angels can't grab you, okay?" she whispered and Nathan nodded, hugging Hana around the neck before he left.

"Mmkay..." Nathan agreed and ran off, spreading the word to everyone.

Soon, both Hana and Anna had defeated every angel in the area, their bodies beginning to fade away from sight, as all angels did when they died.

"Anna...we did it..." Hana smiled and Nathan ran up to her.

"Big sister!" he exclaimed gleefully and Hana grinned at the usage of his nickname for her. "You and Anna did it! You saved us!" then he suddenly paused.

"What is it?" Hana asked and bent down to his level, not for his comfort, but because she was still weak.

"You look weak...shaky...and you have something new on your forehead..." Nathan informed and Hana paused.

"Yes...it's a Cruxis Exsphere...Anna put it on me so I wouldn't become a demon." Hana smiled gratefully at Anna, who grinned back. Nathan touched the Exsphere softly and smiled.

"So...you won't become a demon anymore?" he asked. Hana nodded.

"Only if I'm the Tickle Monster!" she laughed and proceeded to tickle the young boy. Anna smiled at the sight. Hana would make a good mother. (However, she would be a terrible wife, constantly fist-fighting with her husband.)

The two Shades laughed as Hana's fingers danced across Nathan's chubby belly. No one noticed that two seraphim were approaching at an alarming speed. At the last second, the blue haired seraphim grabbed Hana, who immediately began to struggle with him, knowing that she was still too weak to phase. Nathan looked shocked, and he screamed,

"Big Sister! Leave her alone!" Anna looked just as shocked and attempted to shoot the bluenette seraph. But he was too far away, and before she knew it, Kratos whisked her away as well, leaving Nathan standing alone in the middle of the village, tears streaming down his soft face.

As Kratos flew past, Anna's head hit a tree branch, and she was knocked out. Kratos caught up to Yuan and he said,

"You seem to be struggling..." Yuan glared at Kratos and snapped back,

"Well you would be too! Look at her, she should be exhausted, but she still refuses to stay still!" And it was true. Hana was trying her hardest to make Yuan drop her. She tried biting him, kicking him, but nothing worked. And the way he was holding onto her made it very difficult to kick him in the balls. (A/N: I know...that's really out of place for a story this 'serious'. But you know, that is a way to get away from men...XDDD)

"So you are Hana..." Kratos assumed and Hana spat back,

"Who the fuck told you _my_ name? And besides, what right do you have to know my name?" Kratos and Yuan rolled their eyes. Hana was clearly as disrespectful as she was stubborn.

"We have as much a right to know as the next person." Yuan informed and Hana glared up at him.

"Fuck off." and she sharply jabbed her heel into Yuan's thigh. Yuan let out a hiss of pain and he glared at Hana.

"You know that I can drop you right now." he threatened, causing Hana to snicker.

"Yeah right...if you went to all the trouble of capturing me and my sister, I doubt that you would want either of us to fall to our doom." she retorted. Yuan mildly cursed how frustrating this half-life was.

"Why you impudent little Half-Life...I ought to just drop you anyway!" Yuan exclaimed. Kratos laughed quietly.

"Don't. Lord Yggdrasil will not be pleased with you if he finds out that you decided to drop our test subject because she was disrespectful. Besides...she is a form of entertainment for me." Kratos teased and Yuan glared.

"You're not making this any better."

"I didn't say I wanted to."

Yuan growled and Hana looked at Kratos, then to Yuan.

"You two know my name, so I have a right to know yours." she stated, making herself a known presence again.

"She strikes a good point. Yuan, tell her your name." Kratos ordered and Yuan glared at him.

"Half-Life, I am Yuan." Yuan introduced himself, a note of discontent in his voice. Hana laughed and Yuan glared. "What is so funny about my name!"

"It rhymes with Luin. And stewin', and mooin'..." Hana began to list numerous insulting things that rhymed with 'Yuan'. She finally ended her list with, "Pooin' and Yuan!" Yuan growled at Hana angrily.

"You impudent brat." he seethed. Hana snickered.

"You drunken whore." she retorted.

"W...what!" Yuan exclaimed and Hana laughed at Yuan merrily. She apparently forgot that she was now a prisoner, having too much fun jeering at Yuan.

Kratos was now about to say that he wasn't enjoying himself either, but he was more interested in Anna, who was still unconscious in his arms. He tore his eyes away from Anna for a moment, just in time to see Hana turn around in Yuan's arms and knee him in the groin.

Yuan let out a girlish yelp that caused a loud roar of laughter from Hana.

"You are so easy to poke fun at." she giggled and Kratos let out a snort. The last person to do this to yuan was Martel, and that was after he had accidentally found her bathing in a pond.

"Kratos...help me..." Yuan pleaded, clearly unsure of how to handle the disrespectful woman.

"You're on your own. Besides, we're already here." Kratos replied and the two landed in front of the Tower of Salvation. Yuan put Hana down, who promptly fell over in a tired snooze.

"Yuan rhymes with mooin'..." she mumbled in her sleep and Yuan nudged her with his foot, to make sure she wasn't faking it. Hana only let out a loud snore that caused Kratos to laugh, which was most unlike himself.

"Yuan, I certainly hope that Lord Yggdrasil keeps Hana here. Maybe she could be your assistant, or slave...but as long as she's around to bother you." he snickered and Yuan glared. He looked at Hana's tired face and noticed something was off.

"Kratos, she already has a Cruxis Crystal..." he informed and Kratos looked mildly concerned.

"This is not good...Didn't we see Anna give Hana that crystal when she was turning into a demon earlier?" he asked. Yuan nodded.

"If she already has one then we can't perform the Angelus Project on her. We might as well use it on her sister however..." Yuan informed and Kratos' eyes began to show much more concern. If Anna underwent the Angelus Project, then she would die...

But Kratos couldn't show concern for Anna. He had a reputation to uphold and Anna could clearly destroy that if Kratos let anything slip.

"Alright. Let us go inside and inform lord Yggdrasil of this...problem..." he chose to say instead of shouting out, "_NO!_" Yuan nodded and the two entered the tower, Kratos carrying Anna over his shoulder, Yuan trying his hardest to carry Hana without her feet or hands, or teeth...or head...anywhere near him, a most difficult process.

"I hope that they don't hurt my little sister..." Hana mumbled in her sleep and Yuan paused. He remembered Martel mumbling the same thing about Mithos in her sleep one night...A chord was struck in Yuan, and he looked at Hana softly...she was like Martel, protecting her younger sibling...just like a martyr...

Yuan shook his head. He couldn't let this Half-Life make him think about missing Martel. No matter how alike they were...

_Yuan and Kratos took Hana and Anna to Lord Yggdrasil, where he would determine their fate. Was Hana to be stripped of her freedom, and become a Cruxis seraphim, the crystal already set in. And was Anna to become a victim of the Angelus Project? The only certain thing now was that in the end, Hana's promise to Anna was broken. Harm was definitely coming her way..._

Purest Shadows: Yeah...Well, this is self-explanatory as to what is happening in the next chapter, which I already have started... Well! What do you think of this one? And thank you, my current reviewer, Mez10000, I'll keep typing for you, cuz I don't know if Vocalsama or anyone else is still reading this...Haha...Although, should I put Yuan/Hana there? There seems to be possibility, the way this is turning out...I donno. Review and tell me what you think!

(Yuan rhymes with 'pooin' XDDD)


	5. So Alike

Purest Shadows: Hello there! Well...I guess that this is the next chapter...And I suppose that now we're going to see what Yggdrasil is gonna do, huh?

Disclaimer: I didn't put one for chapter four, so this will have two of the exact same disclaimers. I don't own ToS, but if you've been reading this story, then you know what I own.

Disclaimer: I didn't put one for chapter four, so this will have two of the exact same disclaimers. I don't own ToS, but if you've been reading this story, then you know what I own.

I know I'm Insane...WITH A CAPITAL I! (Inner Purest Shadows: --')

Ch 5: So Alike...

_Yuan and Kratos took Hana and Anna to Lord Yggdrasil, where he would make his final decision...Kratos looked at Anna worriedly, and Yuan just glared at Hana. The men dropped the sisters on the ground and waited for Yggdrasil's starement._

"So out of all the Shades in Ronoia, the only ones you were able to capture was a _half dead_ woman and her _human_ sister!" Yggdrasil shouted. Yuan and Kratos flinched at how angry their Lord was.

"Lord Yggdrasil," Yuan pleaded, "These two were the ones that prevented us from capturing the Shades! They killed all of our angel soldiers!" Yuan exclaimed. Yggdrasil eyed the two women and replied,

"They do not look all that strong to me. And the Shade is nearly dead. She's used too much of her mana."

"But they used weapons. The human was using poison-tipped arrows, and the shade was using two whips!" Kratos argued. Yggdrasil glared at Kratos and spat out,

"Just because I used to call you teacher, does not mean that you can argue back to me!"

Kratos' eyes narrowed, but he backed down, knowing that this would not lead to anything good.

"What do you plan to do with them?" Yuan asked. Yggdrasil looked thoughtful for a moment and informed,

"Use the human for the Angelus Project, and the shade...She has a Cruxis Crystal, no?"

"Yes." Yuan replied and he revealed Hana's forehead, the crystal on it shimmering.

"Then we cannot perform the protocol on her. However...Shades are blessed by the Summon Spirit Shadow, correct?" Yggdrasil inquired.

"They say their protection comes from the clouds, which hovers over their land like a shadow...so I assume so..." Kratos answered.

"See if she is able to become an angel. We could use her for many things." Yggdrasil ordered and his subordinates agreed. They picked up their respective captive and headed in opposite directions, Kratos for the protocol, and Yuan for the Crystal.

With Kratos and Anna

Kratos looked melancholy as an angel placed a blue Exsphere on Anna's left wrist. He felt horrible that this was happening to the woman who he desired so much.

"All done. Just wait for Subject 0012 to wake up before taking her to her cell." the angel informed and Kratos nodded.

"When will she awaken?"he asked.

"In a few minutes." the angel replied and Kratos nodded. He sat with Anna for those short minutes, just staring at her pained face. Even in pain, Anna was still beautiful in his eyes.

"Hana..." Anna croaked out as she groggily stirred. Kratos was soon alert, his eyes taking on a cold stare. "Hana...where are you?" Anna asked and Kratos' eyes began to display pity as well. Mithos was just like Anna...she was dependent on her big sister, and even when she knew that it was hopeless, she still called out for Hana.

It was heartbreaking really, to see his forsaken pupil reflected in the woman he loved...

Anna's vision cleared up as she realized that she wasn't in Ronoia anymore. They gained a sharp, fearful glint as she realized that the one she was calling out for was not there, and apparently not able to come.

The young woman looked around and saw Kratos, the man/angel who had grabbed her, snatching her away from home. The man who had asked her to join Cruxis a year earlier...

"You..." Anna gasped and Kratos rolled his eyes.

"Me." he replied and Anna glared.

"Don't mouth off to me!" she shouted and attempted to throw a punch at the man. She found that her arm was going with a stronger force, but something felt draining.

"I wouldn't fight back me if I were you." Kratos stated, and Anna glared.

"I wouldn't fight me either." she retorted and Kratos grabbed Anna's wrist and before she could comprehend what had happened, she was being dragged to a cell, and shoved in.

"You are now to be known as Subject 0012. You will eventually get a chance to see your sister." Kratos informed. Anna looked shocked.

"Hana is here!" she exclaimed.

"Yes...I am sorry." Kratos had no idea as to why he was apologizing, but it seemed necessary to do so. For one, Anna wouldn't need to think of him as a col-hearted man, and two, he truly felt pity for the young woman.

Anna looked down and asked,

"Is Hana all right?" Kratos looked at Anna, his eyes pleading for her to not ask this question.

Anna ignored the look in Kratos' eyes and pleaded,

"Tell me!"

"I don't know how Hana will be...when they finish with her..." Kratos sighed, and before he lost his composure, he left the area.

With Yuan and Hana

Yuan looked around the room idly as he dragged Hana into a room with machines and other objects. Hana slowly woke up as she noticed that she was being dragged along the ground like a rag doll. Glaring at Yuan, Hana forced herself up, which was a difficult thing to do, being dragged along. Yuan seemed to notice that Hana was getting up because he stopped moving and looked at Hana.

"You jerk! You don't even have the decency to _pick up_ a weak _dying_ woman! How horrible! Don't you know that chivalry isn't dead just yet!" she shouted at Yuan and he glared back.

"You caused this, kicking me in places where no man should be kicked!" he shouted at Hana and he dragged her onto a platform and forced her to lie down on it. "Now hold still. I'm going to see if your Cruxis Crystal isn't going to turn you into a Crystal itself." Yuan informed and he placed a hand on Hana's abdomen, where the crystal usually began to grow. There was not a hard spot there and Yuan lifted Hana's shirt, checking the area.

Hana's face turned a beet red as she sat up imeadiately and punched Yuan in the face abruptly.

"You fucking pervert! What the hell are you doing!" she hissed and Yuan informed mildly, rubbing his face (That had a red fist mark on it)

"I am merely checking to see that your body isn't crystalizing. You aren't showing any signs of it, so I assume that your transformation as an angel is safely complete." Hana looked at Yuan with confused eyes.

"I'm a Shade...aren't I immune to this kind of shit?" she asked. Yuan shrugged.

"We've never had a Shade here before, so we don't know the exact specifics about what your kind are immune to. I suppose that we may never know, you and your sister made sure that we wouldn't be able to for a very long time." he informed and Hana had to grin despite herself.

She and Anna had done some good work.

"You drunken whore." she found herself saying, taking Yuan aback.

"W...what! Are you going to continue calling me that?" he exclaimed. Hana gave Yuan a bright grin, silently thanking him for the great idea.

"I was just getting that out of my system!" she began honestly, "But since you brought this up, I suppose that I will. You are, from now on, Drunken Whore. Or at least to me. And possibly to that red-headed seraphim who didn't tell me his name." Hana grinned maniacally and Yuan groaned.

"You have no respect for anyone whatsoever, do you?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Me...Shadow...the animals...Anna (sometimes)...and...well...not you." Hana grinned and Yuan sighed. There was no way to get out of this. Either he could give up, and the teasing would never end, or he could just kill her now, but then Yggdrasil would kill _him_.

Yuan just stayed quiet and kept rubbing the fist mark on his face. He looked away from Hana, who was suddenly quiet as well.

"You're not mocking me." Yuan stated, apparently conufused.

"What? You want me to?" Hana asked. Yuan could just see the gears in Hana's head turning, formulating a new insult to throw at him.

"No, I don't want you to. But even if we just met...you seem to want to torture me." Yuan answered and Hana rolled her eyes.

"I was just thinking. How is Anna?" she asked quietly.

"Anna is undergoing the Angelus Project..." Yuan informed, suddenly feeling sorry for Hana.

"What is that?" Hana asked, knowing that it wasn't going to be good.

"It is when one places an Exsphere with a special Key Crest on it. It will cause a parasitic effect, usually causing negated emotions. The 'parasite' will then form a Cruxis Crystal." Yuan informed.

"What happens when the process is finished?" Hana asked, feeling ehr pale face go even whiter, if possible.

"The host dies." Yuan stated simply, and Hana bolted out of the room.

"ANNA!" she screamed and Yuan chased after her. He almost saw an image of Martel when he followed Hana, and he shook his head once more.

_'Martel is dead. Hana is not Martel.'_ Yuan thought and he continued to chase after Hana, who oddly enough, seemed to know how to get to Anna.

"How does she know?" he asked himself. Hana eventually ran into the room with all the cells, and located Anna's.

"Hana!" Anna exclaimed happily. Hana looked at Anna sadly and dropped to her knees in front of Anna. Her hands held into the bars of Anna's cell tightly, her face hidden by her long hair, but the sounds of crying could be easily heard.

"I'm...s..so sorry..." she cried and Anna walked over to Hana, the wall of bars still separating them.

"Why?" she asked, placing her warm hand on Hana's cool one.

"Because...I promised you that I would never...never...let this happen to you! _Promised_!" Hana wailed and Anna smiled at her.

"But if they're doing this to me, then they aren't doing this to you." she comforted. Hana looked up at Anna and she only wailed more.

"How is that comforting?" she asked.

"Because I finally can protect _you_. You're safe. That makes me happy enough." Anna comforted.

"But you're going to...die..." Hana sniffled.

"And you aren't. You see?" Anna asked.

"But I promised..."

"And I don't care. Promises are eventually broken. All of them...secrets, swearings, even weddng vows." Anna informed and she removed her hand from Hana's. Hana looked at her hand, and cried into one of the bars. She rested her forehead on the cold metal and whispered,

"I won't let them hurt you..."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you." Anna grinned and she looked at Hana's head. "From now on, I'll protect you too. I promise." she added. Hana smiled at Anna gratefully.

"But don't you need protection more than I do?" she asked.

"Of course not! They need me alive to complete the protocol. You, however, can be killed at any moment once considered obsolete." Anna smiled comfortingly.

"Okay..." Hana agreed, and she stood up, wiping her tears with her sleeve. Her deep purple eyes were red and puffy, but they held a glimmer of happines.

"Come Hana. The procedure still isn't complete." Yuan informed, unable to watch the scene anymore. It was too alike to Martel and Mithos, and Yuan was finding himself unable to take it.

Martel and Hana were too much alike...too much of a martyr, too much of a big sister... It was so hard for Yuan to handle. Hana even insulted Yuan like Martel did, with no regards to logic, and no regards to how childish and silly it seemed. Was there a difference between them?

"Okay then...Bye Anna...I'll see you as often as I can." Hana informed and Anna nodded.

"I'll hold you to it." she agreed and Yuan left, Hana following him, looking back at Anna.

Yuan walked with a quick stride, trying to get as far away from both Anna and Hana. However, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away from Hana. He told her to follow him.

Hana followed Yuan with concerned eyes. She knew the stance people took on when they wanted to forget something. Hana took that stance all the time, trying to push away the nightmares she'd had sinde she was a small child. It wouldn't be smart to call out to Yuan. That would make a scene. Hana decided to phase, her body becoming intangible, and she rushed in front of Yuan, and solidifying before Yuan could walk through her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Yuan glared at Hana, though it faltered immeadiately. Even thier gazes were alike...

"Nothing. We just have to finish the...the..." Yuan stammered.

"The procedure?" Hana supplied for Yuan.

"Yes." Yuan comfirmed and Hana crossed her arms and glared at Yuan.

"I hate liars. Something is bothering you. Your stance is tense, and your eyes are shifting everywhere, as if you're looking for a was to escape." she declared and Yuan looked at Hana in the eyes firmly.

"Then what would I be escaping from?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just know that you're escaping from something. Probably from something from your past. It probably scares you so much that you can't take it..." Hana said softly.

Yuan's eyes widened. There was a difference between Martel and Hana!

Martel never ran away from anything, and this resulted in her death. But the way Hana spoke, it seemed as if Hana had gone through the same thing Yuan was doing...and she had tried to run away as well...

"You sound like you are talking about yourself." Yuan informed and Hana smiled sadly, her eyes looking at something far off, so far off that no matter how fast she ran after it, she would never be able to eventouch the edges of it.

"Maybe I am. But this is apparently the same for you as well, if you're trying to change the subject from me to you." Hana glared and Yuan looked at her again. She now looked so different from Martel.

Martel was someone that looked like they were 'there'. She was someone that you knew could be easily reached. But Hana looked so far off and quiet...

_'And I would never be able to reach her...not thatI want to try...'_ Yuan thought and he shook Hana's shoulder lightly.Hana looked up at Yuan and then glared at him.

"Stupid drunken whore..." she muttered under her breath and she walked away from Yuan, phasing so she could just enter a random room and Yuan wouldn't be able to find her.

Yuan walked around aimlessly, and he bumped into Kratos, who was looking just as aimless as he himself was.

"So, how did it go with Hana?" Kratos asked.

"She teased me, then punched me, then she ran off to see her sister, then cried, then I found out that she and Martel are so much alike, then that they had one huge difference, and then she ran away from me." Yuan ranted all in one breath. Kratos let out a light chuckle.

"Anna is so much like Mithos..." he said and Yuan sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"I know...I know...for Martel's sake, I know!" he shouted and Kratos gave Yuan a mildly amused look.

"She irritates you?" he asked.

"That's just the thing...Hana isn't annoying me at all." Yuan admitted and Kratos laughed.

"I will see you later, Drunken Whore." Kratos bid Yuan farewel and he walked off. "Oh," Kratos stated, remembering something, "I'd try to find Hana as soon as possible. Lord Yggdrasil wants to see her." and he disappeared, leaving Yuan to find Hana in a large spacious place.

"Dammit!"

_Yuan searched for Hana, and Kratos thought about Anna. His and Anna's relationship began to grow into a close relationship. However, Yuan and Hana only had great tension between each other, Yuan trying to stay loyal to Martel, Hana just wanting to poke fun at him. This continued until the day Yuan became the leader of the Renegrades,the same day Kratos and Anna escaped from Cruxis' clutches._

Purest Shadows: Wow...I think these chapters are becoming longer every time I type a new one up...Oh well. I think I'll pair Yuan and Hana together. The teasing makes me crack up, and I'm the one typing this down! And next chapter, Kratos and Anna finally escape from Cruxis, and Yuan becomes the leader of the Renegrades! (Find out why!)

Thank you, Mez10000 and NiffStral for your kind reviews!


	6. Escaping Frrom Cruxis

Purest Shadows: Okay, this chapter is all about Kratos, Anna, Yuan, and Hana leaving Cruxis. This is why Yuan leaves for the Renegades.

Disclaimer: Okay...as a request, I want all my faithful readers (I only know of Mez10000 and NiffStral, however) to send me a disclaimer for the next chapter! The best one will be put up as the first disclaimer, and second and third will be put as a footnote. We have to honor them all! Now that you know the umm... "contest"...my disclaimer for today is, "My faithful readers all know my previous disclaimers...I'm all out of ideas so read those!"

To Mez10000: Thank you! Your words are so kind! I honestly try to stay as true to the original plot line as I can without straying too far from my actual story plot. It seems that this time, the story seems to intertwine with the actual plot pretty well. Keeping to that statement, this is why the characters I decide to put in my fics (well one right now...) have to stay in character. If they stay in character, it makes the story run much more smoothly.

To NiffStral: I try to update as fast as I can! If I don't have much homework, I'm in ninth grade (so it can't be much), I will type down whatever ideas I have for the next chapter. I'm usually full of ideas for this one. I've been thinking about this for months before I posted the first chapter! And with the Irving sisters and the Yggdrasil siblings being alike, this is exactly what I'm aiming for. You know, it helps the Kranna, and it probably put a good twist in the Yuan/Hana. And for the chapters question, I have no clue. I know that I'm going to make a sequel during the ToS plot line, but this story will have as many chapters as need be. So maybe six or more chapters after this one if I'm lucky.

Ch 6: Escaping From Cruxis

_Over the three years, Kratos and Anna's relationship grew into a deep affection for each other. However, Hana and Yuan's relationship only consisted of Hana jeering fun at Yuan, and Yuan trying to stay faithful to his long dead fiancée . As Hana helped Anna and Kratos escape, Yuan came to revolution of his own, and Hana a new promise to look out for._

Hana stood before the controls of the Asgard human ranch, sweat slipping down her forehead in cold panic. One slip, and anything could happen! She stared at the controls, flipping switches to turn off all the alarms.

Behind her were Kratos and Yuan, Kratos pacing frantically, Yuan fanning Hana with his wings. Hana stared at the last alarm and flipped it off, thus deactivating all the robots in the area.

"Okay...I'm going to sound the alarm in the north corridor so all the guards will go there. Once they're there, I'll trap them in and free the captives. Go get Anna afterwards, okay?" Hana asked Kratos. The red haired seraphim nodded and Hana pushed a red button, lights flashing, her voice alarming over the controls,

"_There had been a breech in the north corridor! I repeat, there has been a breech in the north corridor! This is not a drill._" she saw all the guards in the area race towards the north corridor, and she immediately locked them all in.

"Okay...now you've got to release the captives." Yuan informed, still fanning Hana. Hana nodded and flipped the switch to open all of the slaves' cells. Kratos was about to dart out of the room, but Hana called,

"Kratos...wait!" Kratos walked back to Hana, who hugged the man and whispered, "Take care of Anna better than I did...thank you..."

Yuan felt a bubble of a foreign emotion swell up inside of him. Yuan searched for whatever emotion it was, only able to describe it as jealousy.

Yuan wanted Hana to hug him, not call him Drunken Whore with no reason or logic.

"That's a tall order, but I'll do my best." Kratos laughed and Hana released Kratos from her arms. A knot twisted itself into Yuan's stomach as Hana's lips contacted with Kratos' cheek.

"Good. Now go!" she ordered and pushed Kratos out of the room. Yuan looked at Hana's back as she walked away from the door and to the screen. Her eyes followed Kratos and Anna as they ran though the halls, escaping from any of the guards that weren't trapped. Kratos' blue wings were out, using his angelic aura to ward the weaker guards away.

Hana stared at the retreating couple and whispered,

"Anna...I'm so happy for you...but why does it have to be this way?" It took a moment for Yuan to register that there were tears running down Hana's face.

"What way?" he asked, his voice coated with concern.

"That Anna has found live with a great man, and is going to marry him, and I'm still on fucking square negative one!" Hana shouted, slamming her fist into the control panel, activating the main gates to open.

"Do you love anyone?" Yuan asked. Hana looked at Yuan is if he were insane.

"Me, love? I've been here for three years, and I haven't even had a stupid _infatuation_ with one person." she laughed in spite.

The knot in Yuan's stomach twisted, nearing the breaking point.

"Hana...why haven't you?" Yuan asked.

"Because I disagree with everyone's morals here." Hana answered.

The knot snapped. Yuan knew it.

He was out of love with Martel, but he still loved her. Hana's words caused Yuan to think over everything that had happened over these past four thousand years.

Martel would despise being re awoken in a world where people were being sacrificed for her sake. People dying, just so she could continue living. And Yuan decided to do something about it.

"I was in love with Martel." he admitted to Hana.

"Was?" Hana asked.

"Yes...I love her, but I'm not in love her. That's possible, isn't it?" Yuan teased. Hana rolled her eyes and urged him to go on. "Because I love her, I want her to be happy...and that will only be if her soul leaved her Cruxis Crystal so the world can live. When the two worlds are back to their original form as one." Hana clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"B-B-But wh-wha-w-what w-will ha-ha-happ-ppen to R-Rono-Ronoia?" she stammered.

"Ronoia will either remain intact, or it may become obsolete, the plane on which it rests no longer protecting it." Yuan concluded quietly.

"No! Ronoia will disappear!" Hana shook her head frantically. Yuan gripped the Shade by the shoulders and shook her a but jerkily.

"Woman! Get a hold on yourself! Ronoia may not disappear! And if the plane it is on does, the darkness that protects it will still remain, as will Shadow!" Yuan burst out. Hana brought trembling hands to her face as she began to sob into Yuan's shoulder, causing Yuan to become pink.

"But...what if it doesn't? I always thought nothing would happen to Anna...but now she ha a damned Cruxis Crystal, and is dying because of it!" Hana shouted. Yuan pulled Hana's face away from his shoulder and he whispered,

"I won't let anything happen to Ronoia. I promise you. And unlike what your sister says, I won't break this promise..." Yuan swore and Hana flung her arms wound Yuan's neck. She continued to cry in the much older man's shoulder, her body shaking.

"Thank you..." she quivered and Yuan smiled softly.

"Your welcome...but now I'm going to leave Cruxis... promise you won't tell anyone because I'll come back..." he comforted Hana and nodded.

"I promise." she repeated and Yuan placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." he grinned, but before Hana could react, Yuan had already teleported away, leaving Hana to shout into the microphone to the trapped Desians,

"_What kind of stupid Half-elves are you! Because you couldn't fix the controls to let yourselves out, all of our slaves ran away! Including Subject 0012, the one with the Angelus Protocol! You filthy swine, Lord Yggdrasil will not be pleased at all!_"

Despite how angry she sounded, Hana's insides were doing the tango. With Yuan.

Turning off the microphone, Hana shakily sat down, resting on the wall.

"I can't believe he kissed me..." she murmured and smiled.

_With a new promise to keep and a new love to watch out for, Hana stayed with Cruxis with a secret smile. Anna was free, and she was getting married at that, and even if the world was restored, Yuan's promise meant that Hana had something to believe in. She could believe in him._

Purest Shadows: Wow...FLUFFLY! Or as fluffly as I will allow this to be...After all, this is Drama/Humor, not Drama/Humor/Romance. (Though I suppose that romance would be the third genre that you can't put in here.) Well...next chapter would be Kratos and Anna's wedding! Yay! and I'm going to make my own kind of wedding, you know, a Symphonia-style wedding! And i already know just how to make it.

Sorry for the short chapter, but this was kind of a start for the second half of this fic. Or at least I think that this will be the middle.


	7. Forever Love, Say You'll Love

Purest Shadows: Kratos and Anna are getting married in this chapter! This is a chapter that you've been wanting to see(Or not) , and it is all about the Symphonia-style wedding!

To Mez10000: Well, actually, it is hard to keep Kratos is character! I mean, it's so difficult to read into his persona. I had to keep finding a medium level for him. You know, not too serious, but not lighthearted either. I hope I'm doing a good job so far...

Ch 7: Forever Love, Say You'll Love

_As with most joyous occasions, there is crying amongst the women. As with the Irving sisters, this is no exception, as one of them takes the first steps that will determine the rest of her destiny, and the destiny of the sister that she unintentionally alters as well._

Anna sat in front of Hana, who was brushing out the tangles in her long brown hair. Anna looked at herself in the vanity mirror before them, the red robes she would be wearing spread out before them. They were at the village of Hima, something that Anna herself had requested. She had wanted to get married at the summit of the mountain.

"Anna, you need a haircut." Hana teased, revealing a mass of hair that looked as if birds had nested in it

"Speak for yourself! Your hair looks even worse." Anna retorted and she grabbed a fistful of Hana's even longer purple hair. "You've never even had a haircut!"

"I never had the time." Hana smiled and Anna laughed. Hana continued to brush out the tangles, and once she had finished, Hana pulled out a pair of scissors.

"You're not going to cut my hair, are you!" Anna exclaimed frightfully. Hana grinned maniacally.

"Don't worry, I've cut Yuan and Kratos' hair all the time." she laughed.

"I still don't trust you. Yuan and Kratos' hair is east to cut. All you have to do is cut off where it gets too long." Anna shivered at the thought of Hana about to cut her hair. Hana was an artist...but she worked with paintbrushes and pencils, not scissors! Hana couldn't even make paper snowflakes without them spitting into right triangular pieces!

"Oh don't be a baby. Now hold still..." Hana grinned and Anna shut her eyes, hearing the sound of scissors going throughher hair.Brown locks were snipped in all directions, layered and tousled like some young girl's doll. Hana ran her fingers through Anna's hair, finding parts that could be cut differently. And once she finished, Hana braided the longest strands of hair and coiled it into a bun. Holding it together with a vibrant yellow hairpin, Hana then added little rhinestones into the nooks of the braid.

"Okay, you can look. I didn't burn your hair away." Hana laughed and Anna opened her eyes. Anna gasped and she smiled at Hana.

"Wow! It looks wonderful! Where did you learn to do this?" Anna asked. Hana smiled at Anna and replied,

"Anna, I've been preparing this ever since you escaped Asgard Ranch four months ago. I was practicing on my own hair, without all the cutting it, of course."

Anna smiled at Hana and she hugged her older sister around the neck tightly.

"Thank you...I know that it's dangerous for you and Yuan to leave Cruxis for such a long amount of time." Anna smiled.

"Anything for my favorite sister." Hana laughed.

"I'm your only sister!" Anna exclaimed and the two had a good laugh over it. Soon it was overcome by a long silence.

"Anna...I just want you to know..." Hana began solemnly.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Even if I have to chase you because you and Kratos are on the run from Cruxis, I will always be protecting you. I'll make sure that I lead the Desians the wrong way." Hana smiled sadly and Anna smiled back.

"Ah, don't worry. We'll be okay." Anna smiled and Hana hugged Anna.

"I can't believe that you're getting married!" she wailed and Anna smiled too.

"I know...oh god, I'm going to miss you so much!" she exclaimed and Anna too began to cry. "And I thought you were going to get married before me!" Anna added, causing Hana to cry more.

"Don't rub it in. Besides, this is your day. You're getting married. You're the lucky one that every girl wants to eventually be, the beautiful bride." Hana laughed, still crying.

"Okay..."

"Now let's get that ridiculously complicated robe on you!" Hana laughed and Anna nodded.

With Kratos and Yuan

"So...you're getting married, huh?" Yuan asked, unsure of what to say. Kratos looked at Yuan worriedly, his eyes moving from his green robes to the door, which Kratos was sure that he would have bolted out of long ago for one of Hana's whiskey drinks if Yuan hadn't barricaded it with a drawer.

"I need something to calm me down." Kratos muttered and Yuan laughed.

"I suppose that you would need it..."

"I _do_ need it," Kratos replied, feeling panicky.

"I'll go get one of Hana's drinks of you want. But it would be a bad idea to show up drunk...that stuff is heavy! I once had one...ugh...I was out cold for two days! In that time, Hana had switched the the things in my room to hers, and hers to mine! And she had five of those! It must be because she's a shade..." Yuan shuddered.

The thought of showing up drunk to his own wedding made Kratos go pale, and he shook his head. Anna would kill him...

"Never mind...Hana switched the things in both your rooms?" he asked.

"Don't ask. I still haven't gotten my room back...And that was two years ago! " Yuan groaned. Kratos laughed and asked,

"Did you think that your wedding would be this nerve-wracking when you proposed to Martel?" Yuan looked down sadly, still saddened by what he could have missed out on when Martel died. Of course, he had Hana now, but the thought was always there, and it would always be there.

"Actually, Martel wanted us to elope." Yuan informed and Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"You think Hana would suggest that?" he asked. Yuan looked down, his face a bit pink.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked.

"Well, Hana and Martel are so similar...And before Anna and I escaped Cruxis, there had been rumors about you two...I would assume that by your reaction, that it should be true by now." Kratos assumed.

"Okay...I admit...it was after you and Anna escaped Cruxis...But anyway, Hana and Martel aren't exactly the same...Hana would only suggest that if she was feeling silly..." Yuan laughed.

"I see...so...This is it..." Kratos grinned, feeling a a bit high. And why shouldn't he? Kratos was about to marry a woman he thought was the most perfectone inall of the two worlds.

"Yeah. Now you should get into those robes..." Yuan smiled and Kratos grinned back.

On the Mountain Peak

There were few people who could attend the wedding, the numbers consisting of only the captives that had escaped the human ranch along with Anna. They all stood in a circle around an old mage in white robes holding a staff and five strips of white cloth and some white clay.

When the ceremony started, it was Hana and Yuan that walked into the circle first, wearing white robes that matched the mage's. The mage handed them each two strips of cloth. He then split the clay in two and handed one half to Yuan, and the other to Hana. Raising his staff in the air, a stream of mana appeared in the air and began to flow around the circle of people.

Knowing that the bride and groom were about to walk into the circle, a rift in the circle appeared and Kratos and Anna walked through it, both clad in silken robes. Anna's red robes symbolized the woman, passionate and loving. Kratos' green ones represented the man, reliable and constant. (A/N: I'm just making this up as I go along... XD)

As they entered the circle of mana, two colors became more dominant than the rest. Anna's red mana and Kratos' blue mana appeared as an aura around them. They walked to the mage and sat before him, facing the other.

"The union of two into one is a rare sight to see, for not many choose to become one. People are too interested in the self, or if not the self, then just one other person alone. But the union of two in matrimony is a promise to the other. It is a promise that they will care for the other, as well as themselves. For unless you can care for yourself, you cannot care for others in the best way possible." the mage began.

Yuan, Kratos, and Anna gave Hana a slightly reprimanding look, as if to say that she needed to care for herself instead of focusing on Anna, and now Yuan too. Hana blushed lightly, but motioned to the mage, who continued.

"However, when the two first meet, they are still separate beings. They cannot see each other." the mage motioned to Yuan and Hana. Yuan, as the best man, blindfolded Kratos, and Hana, as the maid of honor, blindfolded Anna. The red and blue auras of mana around the two moved so the blindfolds could be placed upon them.

"They will not speak to each other either." the mage added, and Yuan and Hana wrapped the strips of cloth around Kratos' and Anna's mouths.

"If they will not speak to the other, then they cannot hear the other's voice." Yuan and Hana put the clay in Kratos and Anna's ears.

"But by the grace of the spirits, these two joined by their intertwined mana shall see each other." with a magnificent wave of the mage's staff, Kratos and Anna's mana flowed away from their bodies, meeting in midair for a moment before going to reach the other. Kratos' mana gently removed Anna's blindfold, and Anna's to Kratos.

"Pulled by the strings of fate, these two souls shall speak to each other." the mana removed the cloth around Kratos and Anna's mouths.

"And once able to speak, the other shall listen." the mana pulled out the clay and added, "These two souls have wandered the world, searching for their other half, the one to make them whole. Be blessed in the sight of the union of Kratos Aurion and Anna Irving, now Aurion." the mana met again in midair before returning to their respective owners.

"Forever they shall be bonded by the ties of their mana." the mage finalized, and with the last strip of cloth, he tied together Kratos' and Anna's wrists.

"Anna, congratulations!" Hana exclaimed, hugging her younger sister. Anna stood up and hugged Hana back. In the process of standing up so abruptly, Anna pulled Kratos up with her. Blushingly, Anna undid the strip of cloth binding her to her new husband and she grasped his hand instead.

"Thank you." Anna smiled and Hana ruffled her hair. Yuan walked up to Kratos and he shook his hand.

"Congrats." he grinned and Kratos nodded. "Now you really have to take good care of Anna. Hana's going to kill you if you don't." Yuan added and Kratos laughed nervously.

"Now I think I'll take one of those drinks of hers..." he shuddered at the thought of making Hana angry. Even worse yet was the thought of hurting Anna. Kratos knew he would never hurt Anna. Never.

Yuan and Kratos looked at Hana and Anna and they smiled. Hana was dancing around, holding Anna's hands and spinning her around. The sisters were laughing, their voices ringing joyously through the village.

"Hey, Drunken Whore, Kratos, come here!" Hana laughed, calling the two men over. Yuan smiled at Hana and he walked over to her. Kratos walked to Anna, and the two couples split apart.

"Hana...I'd like to speak to you right now." Yuan began nervously. Hana tilted her head to one side curiously.

"Well I'm all ears. What do you need to tell me so badly?" she asked, her lips still in a bright smile. Yuan laughed and replied,

"Kratos want one of your drinks. I think that something I said may have scared him." Hana began to giggle and she nodded.

"Of course. I'll set up my stand right now. Man, I love being a bartender!" she exclaimed.

"You're not a bartender though." Yuan commented. Hana shook her head, pulling out a certificate.

"According to this, I'm a legalized bartender from the school in Luin. I got it when I was fifteen and I keep it around to show whenever someone doubts that I can mix drinks." she laughed and Yuan stared at Hana, incredulous.

"And you never told me!" he burst out.

"I thought it would be obvious by how I made those heavy drinks so easily." Hana smiled apologetically and kissed Yuan on the cheek. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It was just surprising that you, of all people, learned how to mix drinks instead of on your own." Yuan smiled.

"Well I wouldn't want to poison anyone." Hana grinned and she set up her stand. "Hey Kratos! Here's the double-rum vodka you ordered!" she called out to Kratos and he walked over to Hana, with Anna by his side.

"You want something?" Hana asked Anna, handing the dangerously alcoholic drink to Kratos.

"Umm...how about a...oh wait...I can't..." Anna smiled sheepishly.

"Why?" Yuan asked. Kratos smiled at Anna softly and she smiled back.

"I'm pregnant."

_With the news of a new life, Hana jumped over her stand and hugged Anna. Despite as much as she wanted to, Hana and Yuan couldn't shake off the strange foreboding feeling that they had. This child ofAnna and Kratos was going to change the world...they knew it for sure._

Purest Shadows: Well, what do you guys think of this one? I hope I did a good job on the wedding...so many details, my head is spinning!


	8. Revelations

Purest Shadows: I don't have much to say right now…So I suppose that I'll just keep on typing out the next chapter!

To NiffStral: Well, chapter-wise, it is being rushed, but I think that's how Kratos and Anna's relationship was. You know, with everything going on, it seems like human/elven/dwarven nature to rush things along as times become more difficult.

Disclaimer: No…I don't own ToS…no…I don't stand a chance against them if they sued…gets on knees Don't sue meee!

Ch 8: A Revelation

_As time passed on, the four friends began to understand themselves better, and even the others around them._

"Hey bartender! Gimme another barley beer!" Hana shouted to the bartender. She sat in Luin's bar, drinking glass after glass of the cheapest beer.

"Do you have any money to pay for all your drinks?" the bartender asked. Hana pulled out a sack of gald.

"Count it up. Forty-thousand on the nose." Hana informed and the bartender awed at the large sack.

"If you're traveling…wait…you didn't steal this, did you?" the bartender asked, an accusing tone in his voice.

"Please…I'm a corpse raider. I wait on the outskirts of battles and gather whatever I can from the dead bodies. There is no theft involved." Hana snorted, and she pulled out two-hundred gald. "I _said_ give me another barley beer." she glared and the bartender nodded refilling Hana's shot glass. He looked at Hana's purple hair and said,

"There was a girl who lived here with your exact hair color. Thirteen years ago, the girl's father died, and she and her sister packed up and left for some foreign area." Hana glared at the bartender some more and replied,

"I didn't ask for the life story of this stupid girl and her sister. So we have the same hair color?"

"I just thought it would be interesting for you to know." the bartender retorted and Hana laughed. She eyed the bartender for the first time, and recognized his bald, round head.

This was Freedy, the man who gave Hana her bartending certificate. Her eyes softened and asked,

"Will you tell me all about this girl?" Freedy nodded.

"Her name was Hana Irving, and her little sister's name was Anna. Hana was a rowdy girl- by the time she was sixteen, Hana was able to beat up any man who approached her." he laughed, recalling Hana's former self amusedly. "She had kicked out all the drunken troublemakers here for a hundred gald a day. But because I couldn't afford to pay her any more than that when her father died, there was no point to stay." Freedy sighed.

"How so? This bar seems to be making a lot of money." Hana asked, curious as to how her old teacher had skyrocketed his business from a tiny bar and inn to a huge tavern and hotel.

"Hana left me her recipe for a great drink. It tastes like rum, but it's full of vodka, whiskey, and even barley beer. A shot glass knocks you out for days! Lots of men and women who want a room to sleep in to forget everything for a while check out a room, take a glass and they're out for a few days. Because we charge by the day, I end up making a thousand gald per customer. And that's doubled my intake." Freedy grinned.

"May I try one?" Hana asked curiously. Freedy eyed Hana and asked,

"Are you sure you'll be able to take it? It doesn't seem like you have a lot of time to spare."

"Just gimme a glass." Hana ordered and Freedy poured a double-rum vodka glass for Hana. Hana downed the whole drink and looked at the bottom of the glass.

"I still see straight. Here, you can make another profit-I want another one. These are good." Hana inwardly snickered for praising her own drink. Freedy looked at Hana incredulously and poured another one. Hana went through eleven drinks before she grinned at Freedy drunkenly.

"Woman! How much do you want to forget!" Freedy exclaimed. Hana's wobbly head shook haphazardly and replied,

"Nothing at all…I just wanted to get drunk…fast…now I want another one!" Freedy shook his head.

"Your liver must be obliterated by now!" he exclaimed.

"My liver is fine. Now I want another one!" Hana shouted her face flushed and Yuan burst into the tavern.

"Neviros!" Yuan exclaimed, calling Hana by her codename. Neviros was the Summon Spirit of the Skies, residing in the Temple of Martel. She had been recently discovered by Cruxis, and had made a pact with Hana. Hana looked at Yuan and she grinned.

"Hey…Drunken Whore…but I guess that now I'm the drunk one…" she laughed, sloppily spilling some of her drink over her orange blouse. Yuan grabbed Hana's arm and pulled her up.

"You're drunk! How the hell…" Yuan awed and Hana giggled.

"I had about…" Hana counted on her fingers, then on strands of hair.

"Eleven of the heaviest stuff. Double-rum vodka." Freedy informed and Yuan nodded, understanding.

"So it takes eleven…" Yuan mumbled and Hana grinned at Yuan, downing another glass.

"Tw…Twel…Twe…" Hana tried to string together the words.

"Twelve." Yuan supplied.

"Yeah!" Hana laughed and she stumbled over onto Yuan.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Freedy asked. Yuan looked at Hana with concerned eyes and nodded.

"Yes. Neviros…what are you doing back here in Luin?" Yuan sighed and Hana giggled.

"I wanted to see everyone…" she grinned and Yuan sighed. He slung Hana's arm over his shoulder and helped her to stand up properly.

"Take all…that gald…teacher man…" Hana laughed and she pushed the sack of gold coins to Freedy and the man looked at the bag with wide eyes. Freedy spent a minute staring at the bag.

He was about to look back to thank Hana and Yuan, but they had already left the tavern.

Outside the tavern

"Hana, why did you go out to drink so much! You've been gone for hours! I was so worried!" Yuan exclaimed and Hana captured his lips in a smashed up kiss. Parting away sloppily, Hana grinned at Yuan.

"I'm an…alco…alcohol…ic?" Hana asked.

"Well that's become obvious. You made me worry so much! What if Yggdrasil found you! He'd kill you!" Yuan exclaimed.

"But…you're leading…the Renegades…What do you…care…if Yggdrasil sees me?" Hana asked, her drunken stupor not allowing her to realized how hurtful a question that was to Yuan.

Yuan stopped his worried 'mother hen' rant. Hana's words stung as if Hana's whips lashed out at all the sore parts of his body.

"Well…I'm waiting…" Hana mumbled impatiently. Yuan looked at Hana and he hugged her tightly.

"I can't lose another loved one…Not again…" Yuan whispered and Hana fainted due to too much alcohol intake. Yuan sighed and he brushed the stray hairs out of Hana's face. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Yuan teleported he and Hana to Derris Karhlan.

In Derris Karhlan

"Lord Yuan! How did Lady Hana…is that alcohol I smell on her!" the guard angel exclaimed. Yuan sighed and he jammed a lightning charged palm into the guard's temple, effectively knocking the angel out, and all other chances of remembering what he had just witnessed.

Taking Hana to her room, Yuan gently laid Hana on her bed. Looking around, Yuan remembered that Hana had switched their rooms.

"This isn't the time." Yuan sighed and he looked at Hana's dirtied blouse. Looking through Hana's clothes, Yuan found Hana's cotton nightdress. It wasn't a thin material, Derris Karhlan being a very cold place. Hesitantly, Yuan undressed the shade woman and redressed her into clean clothes.

Staring at Hana's unconscious face, Yuan felt a slight pang in his chest.

"Dammit…why did you want to go back there? I know I'm being selfish right now, but I can't lose you!" Yuan griped and he grasped Hana's hand. He felt it grip Yuan's hand tightly and Hana's eyes opened groggily.

"I love being a shade…drunken knockouts only last an hour…" she smiled happily. Yuan pulled Hana into a tight hug, similar to about a year ago, when Hana had clung to Yuan tightly, afraid for Ronoia.

"Yuan? What's going on?" Hana asked, shocked.

"You had me so scared…Yggdrasil could have found you…and he could have killed you…you know the rules!" Yuan exclaimed. Hana's eyes softened and she whispered,

"I wanted to forget. Just forget everything for an hour or two…" the words stung just as much as Hana's drunken question.

"Even about us?" Yuan asked. Hana looked appalled.

"No! I'd forget everything about Cruxis…except for you!" she exclaimed. Hana hugged Yuan tightly and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yuan asked, crossing his arms. Hana giggled and Yuan gave Hana an un-amused glare.

"Okay…okay…Usually, it's the woman who asks about 'us'…so it's funny when you, who tries so hard to hide his feminine side, shows it so openly." Hana laughed and Yuan turned red.

"Well I can't lose another loved one." Yuan replied defiantly. Hana smiled softly.

"I know…I can't either." she replied and looked at Yuan. "Speaking about loved ones…how's Anna? She must be at least six months now…" she asked.

"Well, I haven't heard from Anna and Kratos for a while…"

Somewhere in the Ossa Trail

"So close to home…but we can't go there…" Anna sighed, and she kept on running, with much difficulty.

"Anna…are you okay?" Kratos asked. He rushed over to Anna and allowed her to lean on Kratos, resting while running at the same time.

"I'm fine…" Anna smiled, despite the situation. "My mother must have gone through the same thing we are. You know, pregnant, it nearing the end, having to run from 'predators'. Except with Mother…" Anna faltered.

"There was already a child running with them. Hana." Kratos finished and Anna looked down.

"How is Hana? I haven't been able to speak with her for a while now…" she asked the clouds.

"Why do you ask the clouds for guidance when they cannot answer?" Kratos asked sadly. He continued to run along, helping Anna as he went. Anna thought about Kratos' question for a moment.

"Because I'm a shade at heart." she finally answered as Kratos stopped running.

"At heart?" he asked.

"Yes at heart. I grew up with Shade values, spent most of my life in Ronoia, and I'm even of Shade descent. I would call myself a shade at heart." Anna smiled and Kratos had to smile as well.

"A shade at heart…hmmm…I only hope our child will be one as well." he wished.

"One can only hope for the best." Anna gripped Kratos' hand. Kratos squeezed Anna's hand back and the two ran off heading for Triet.

'_Anna,'_ Kratos thought, _'I know our child will become as wonderfully kind as you are. Though I have to wonder why Hana and Yuan looked at Anna so fearfully when they found out the good news…'_

_Kratos and Anna ran on, searching for a place to stay. They finally rested in Triet, staying there until Lloyd was born. The three lived in Triet for three years until Cruxis found them, led by Hana and Yuan._

Purest Shadows: I think that the next two chapters are going to be the last ones, and then I'll get started on the sequel! I think…maybe not…shrugs


	9. A Second Promise

Purest Shadows: Wahh! My computer isn't getting internet right now! (Currently, it's 3/18/06) So even if I do finish this chapter today, I won't even be able to post it! Wahhh!

Disclaiemer: **Stands up to microphone **I DON'T OWN TOS! QUIT BUGGING ME ABOUT IT! **Clears throat** Thank you.

Ch 9: A Second Promise

_They were finally surrounded. Anna, Kratos, and Lloyd were trapped, surrounded with Desians and the edges of a steep cliff. High above them, was Hana, giving orders to the Desians, closing her heart off before she could stop herself._

Kvar calmly walked up to Anna, who was holding Lloyd in her arms.

"I see that you and Kratos have a child now...how long has it been since i last laid eyes upon you two? Three, four years?" he asked. Kvar looked at Lloyd and lightly touched his forehead.

"I wonder how it would look for him to have a Cruxis Exsphere there...just like his traitorous aunt." he grinned sadistically and Anna pulled Lloyd away from Kvar, running to stay by Kratos and Noishe.

"You'll never get your hands on my son! And Hana will never betray us!" Anna hissed at Kvar.

"Oh really? Then who do you think led us here? Some lowly Desian foot solider?" Kvar laughed and Anna glared at him.

"It couldn't have been Hana. Or Yuan." Kratos defended, sure that his friend wouldn't have done this tothem. Kvar only laughed more.

"You're wrong on both sides. LordYuantold us you were here,look up." he simply stated and Anna and Kratos looked up. "Lady Hana has brought us here."

There was Hana, floating in the air above them, her green wings flapping gently to keep her afloat.

"Hana!" Anna exclaimed. "Tell me that _you_ didn't lead these Desians here!" she pleaded. Hana only responded with cold eyes.

"Get Subject 0012. Kratos is too strong for the rest of you put together." she sneered and the Desians grabbed Anna's arms, holding her still. Lloyd fell out of Anna's arms and he hit the ground. Crying loudly, Anna looked at Hana, her eyes in fear. Desians approached the toddler.

Kratos and Noishe rushed to Lloyd and killed the approaching Desians.

"You will keep your filthy hands away from my son." he glared and kicked the cadavers down the cliff. He looked at Anna, who was being approached by Kvar. Kratos ran to her, but a sneaky Desian tripped him and stepped on his back, ensuring that Kratos wouldn't be able to stand for at least another minute or so.

"Hana! Help me!" Anna screamed and Hana only looked away.

"Who are you, to talk to me, a Cruxis seraphim?" she asked. Hana was too far away for Anna to see, but Hana's face was dripping with tears. _'Forgive me, Anna. But I'll try my best to protect you from here...'_

"Kvar! What did you do with Hana!" Kratos demanded from his position on the ground.

"What did I do? I did nothing at all to your sister-in-law. She's here on her own free will." Kvar laughed. "You are an insolent human who ran away with years of valuable research! For that, you should be punished." Kvar glared at Anna. He walked up to Anna and his hand traced over the Exsphere on her wrist.

"Kvar!" Hana shouted. Kvar looked up at Hana.

"Lady Hana, what is it that you wish?" Kvar asked.

"Do not remove that Exsphere! We need the subject to live so the protocol can continue!" Hana ordered.

Anna looked at Hana with hope in her eyes.

"You still care!" Anna smiled joyously at Hana. Hana have a slight half-smile, one that only Anna could recognize.

"I do not care for you anymore...We just need to finish the Angelus Project to make sure that it will work on another subject. Our last test subject in Tethe'alla was a complete failure." Hana informed.

Kvar looked at Hana incredulously.

"A seraphim, even if you are a lowly Half-life, preventing a human from receiving her punishment! You are still soft." Kvar mocked. Hana glared at Kvar and pulled out her whip.

"Don't you ever call me soft." she spat at Kvar and lowered to the ground low enough to wrap her whip around Kvar's neck tightly. "For your impudence, I'll make sure I'll be leaving you a mark that you won't forget." Hana seethed and her whip tightened itself around the flesh and bone in Kvar.

"Fire Tail!" Hana shouted and her whip was encased in fire, giving Kvar a third-degree burn. Kvar shouted in anguish, but in his anger, he destructively pulled out Anna's Exsphere. Anna let out an uncontrollable roar, as her body began to grow grotesquely disfigured.

Anna's Exsphere rolled over to Lloyd and Noishe, where the crying boy stared at it in wide fear. He had seen this on his mother...now where was she?

"Anna!" Kratos and Hana shouted and the two scrambled to fight off the remaining Desians. Upon defeating all the remaining Desians, Kvar laughed, clutching his neck.

"Hahahahah! It's too late to save Anna now! She's become a monster!" Hana looked at Anna in fear and she began to cry.

"Anna...I'm so sorry..." Hana whispered. Anna-monster only roared at Hana and swung her enormous fist at Hana. Unable to move away, Hana was thrown off the cliff, only saved by her ability to fly. Hana flew back to her original position, unable to do anything, unable to watch.

Anna-monster (I feel so bad calling Anna this... T.T) then turned her head to Kratos.

"Anna...I won't hurt you...I can't hurt you!" Kratos exclaimed and he pulled himself into a defensive position. Anna-monster only approached him menacingly. Kratos looked at Anna straight in the eyes and declared, "I love you...and because of that, I won't hurt you!" (A/N: Oh god...more fluff... . )

Anna stopped her approach and moved her atrociously enormous arms over her head. Anna's voice rang through the air.

"_Kratos...If you really love me, you'll kill me..."_ Anna replied and Kratos shook his head. Hana looked back to Anna and Kratos and brought a hand to her mouth.

"No! I won't!" Kratos exclaimed. He put his hands over his ears, but it was as if Anna was speaking to he and Hana through a telepathic connection.

"_You have to do it! Please..."_ Anna pleaded.

"I...I...I can't !" Kratos shouted.

"_Then I'll have to make you."_ Anna answered and she turned heel on Kratos, and headed straight for Lloyd and Noishe. Anna felt her consciousness slowly slipping away, and she raised her gigantic fist, ready to slam it down onto Lloyd.

"Anna, stop!" Kratos shouted, and running to her, he thrust his sword into her back. Anna stopped, and she fell back, her body reverting back to her old self.

"Thank you Kratos...I love you too..." Anna smiled as she fell over, before Lloyd and the protozoan. Kratos rushed to Anna, who looked up at Hana and smiled at her as well. Hana was frozen in her place in the air. Feeling light-headed, Hana plummeted towards the ground, unable to stop herself.

There was a loud thud as Hana hit the ground.

Kvar, still alive after all that had happened, raised his hand and cried,

"Lightning!" The bolt of lightning struck Anna before Kratos could reach her, and she was thrown off the cliff, Lloyd, Noishe, and the Exsphere with her.

As Anna fell, she looked towards the ground and saw Hana, lying on the ground motionless. As Anna neared her, she saw that Hana had hit her head on a rock and had either died, or was unconscious.

Kratos glared at Kvar from the top of the cliff and stared him down.

"You are close enough to death...I hope you burn in hell." Kratos glared and he heard another loud thud. Another round of Desians ran into the clearing and they prepared themselves to fight Kratos.

"Hana was always a pathetic Shade. If I am going to hell today, I'm sure that the demon herself will be going with me." Kvar laughed as another Desian ran up to him and carried him off.

Kratos fought off hoards of Desians throwing some off the cliff, cleaving the heads off others.

"Demon Fang!" Kratos shouted as the last Desian fell by his sword. Rushing to the edge of the cliff, Kratos flew to where Anna had fallen.

Upon reaching the area, he couldn't find Anna, Lloyd, Noishe, or Hana. Not even the Exsphere, which couldn't have been taken away by a wild animal.

All he saw was a tiny locket, the one Anna wore around her neck. Holding it closely to his heart, Kratos began to quietly cry for the family that disappeared before his eyes.

Thirty Minutes Earlier

Anna fell next to Hana, catching Lloyd in her arms, Noishe falling on his feet gracefully. He whined mournfully, pawing at the ground next to Hana.

"Awooo..." he whimpered, nudging Hana's shoulder with his nose.

"Noishe...it will be okay..." Anna soothed the dog, and petted him gently. Noishe stared at Hana sadly. "I hope she's alright..." Anna sighed. Hana was always the one who snuck Noishe treats in between meals.

"Anna...are you all right?" a soft voice asked. Anna looked to see Hana, slowly opening her eyes.

"The clouds must have protected you." Anna sighed. Hana shook her head and sat up, as if she wasn't even hurt.

"Once I got a hold of myself, I summoned Neviros before I hit the ground. She made sure I had a soft landing. Of course, she also told me to act dead, so if anyone saw, they wouldn't come here. I've been using my aura to keep the monsters away." Hana sighed and rustling could be heard from the bushes behind them.

Hana turned around and pulled out her whip. Wrapping it around the approaching being's arm, she pulled it into view. What the sisters saw was a dwarf, apparently looking for anyone alive.

"Who are you?" the dwarf asked. Hana released the dwarf from her whip, and he rubbed his wrist to soothe the pain.

"Who are you to ask my name?" Hana asked, feeling uneasy with the dwarf.

"Well, don't you get all nit-picky about it. But I'm Dirk. And you are?" Dirk asked.

"I'm Anna Aurion, and this is my sister, Hana Irving." Anna introduced.

"What are you two doing down here? It's not safe with all the monsters running amok. Though...with the whip you're holding, I don't think you'd need any protection. But you're bleeding, and that will attract monsters." Dirk told Anna, and he picked her up, and carried her.

"Where are you taking her?" Hana asked.

"To my home. We have to get her treated or she won't make it. You take the boy and dog. Who are they anyway?" Dirk asked. Hana felt a bubble of anger at being ordered around by Dirk, but she nodded. Picking up Lloyd, Hana gently clicked her tongue to get Noishe's attention.

"Mr. Dirk, the boy is Lloyd, my son, and the dog is Noishe." Anna informed.

"Oh...Then we'll have to take good care of you, or this boy will be without a mother." Dirk finalized and waked towards his underground home at a faster pace. Hana ran up to him, Noishe nipping at her heels. Hana clicked her tongue at Noishe again, this time with a stronger force.

"Where's Kratos?" Hana asked Anna.

"I think he's still up on the cliff, fighting Desians...I saw a large group heading towards him before I fell...will he make it?" Anna asked.

"How many?" Hana asked. Anna was grim for a moment.

"Too many." Anna replied and Hana looked down. As a seraphim herself, Hana knew that even Kratos couldn't make it with that large a number.

"Then...you have to live..." Dirk assumed and he entered his home, just as a red-haired seraphim reached the area where Anna and Hana just were.

"Hana...if I don't make it...promise me that you'll protect Lloyd." Anna whispered to Hana, who nodded.

"There won't be a need for that promise. You're going to make it...But okay..." she agreed and Anna gave Lloyd a relaxed smile.

"You've got a good person to protect you now..."

_Anna struggled to live for two weeks, her Exsphere placed on her again so Hana's healing arts would work on her more effectively. But eventually, Anna's battle with death was in vain as Anna succumbed to death. Dirk made a new home for he, Lloyd, and Hana, where they'd spend fifteen years, until the Day of Prophecy._

Purest Shadows: The next chapter may just be the last one, I'm not so sure yet. Since I won't be able to post this chapter any time soon, I assume that I'll post this and the next chapter at the same time.


	10. Neviros' End of the Line

Purest Shadows: Okay...If this is the last chapter, then I'm pleased to say that this has been a very fun story to write. The next story is already being written down, and I'm going to edit it according to how this chapter goes. Ten chapters...this has been a productive story!And I got the i

Disclaimer: Oh, c'mon! I'm so lose to the end! You aren't going to sue me after all this! I hope...

Ch 10: Neviros' End of the Line

_Hana and Dirk raised Lloyd as their own child, but even so, Lloyd had a feeling that Hana was really family, unlike what she had always denied. 'It's going to be better for him if he doesn't know.' Hana would always say._

It was sunrise, as a young boy searched for his caretaker.

"Hana! Where are you!" Lloyd shouted. Today was his eighth birthday, and he wanted Hana to be there. "Hana!" Lloyd shouted. He searched through the Iselia forest, looking for the woman who always took care of him.

However, Hana was nowhere near Iselia, in fact, she was much farther away.

In the Sylvarant Base

"Yuan...I think this is the last time I can come to see you like this..." Hana sighed, lying in Yuan's bed. Yuan turned to Hana and he hugged her tightly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Lloyd and Dirk are getting suspicious as to where I'm going all this time...and today is Lloyd's birthday..." Hana sighed and she sat up, bringing herself to sit up and look at Yuan sadly. Yuan sat up as well and he wrapped his arms around Hana's shoulders.

"I still don't want you to leave and never come back. I mean, we've been keeping this up for five years..." Yuan protested. Hana smiled amusedly.

"And yet you still act like the female in our relationship. So reluctant...so submissive..." she teased lightly.

"Well you'd be submissive too if _I_ owned double whips..." Yuan grumbled and Hana laughed quietly.

"I guess so...but you use a weapon that's too big to fit on this bed." she replied and Yuan turned red at the thought of his double-edged cleaver being used in bed. "Oh you're so prude." Hana laughed and she leaned into Yuan's back.

"That's not the only reason you're not going to come back." Yuan stated. He could just feel the tense muscled in Hana's back, a sure sign that she was hiding something.

"Yuan...I think I'm having a baby...I mean...this is the only time I can...or at least not for another five years..." Hana admitted and she looked down. (A/N: Thus explaining how Anna and Hana have a five year difference in their ages) Twiddling her thumbs together nervously, she moved out of Yuan's embrace and faced him.

Yuan's face was displayed complete shock.

"You're...you think...really!" Yuan asked. Hana nodded.

"A week ago, Dirk made this...Dwarven pot Luck Surprise. Usually, I don't throw up at the sight of an old boot and charcoal in a pot of soup, but I couldn't hold anything down! So I went to Iselia, and I talked to this Half-elf girl. (She says she's an elf though). She's only fourteen, but Raine knows the human anatomy well. So she checked out my health...and according to her, I'm pregnant..." Hana whispered fearfully.

"Oh...and...you said you think why then?" Yuan asked.

"Well...Raine's only fourteen..." Hana laughed despite the situation.

"I see. Well...that's it?" Yuan asked. Hana exploded.

"_'That's it?'_!" she shouted. "_'That's it?'_! If I have this baby, then it will give away where I've been going for all this time! It's not like I'm ashamed, but the people in Iselia look down on children out of wedlock. They're almost like the Half-elves in Ozette!" Hana exclaimed. "I can't have a baby when he or she will be looked down upon and treated like that!" Hana exclaimed and Yuan looked away.

"Marry me then." he proposed.

"W...what!" Hana asked, shocked. She never expected this! Yuan had always been afraid of proposing, ever since Martel's death.

"Marry me then." Yuan repeated at a slower pace. Hana looked at Yuan and hugged him tightly.

"Okay then...But that won't explain why you're not around..." Hana sighed.

"Say I died." Yuan replied. "It's not a problem for you to lie, is it?" Yuan smirked at Hana, who turned red. She had to lie every time she went to visit Yuan.

"No...I can lie. But that will have to make my visits less frequent." Hana informed.

"I know...But you will still be able to visit...and that's what matters..." Yuan smiled and Hana nodded. She hugged Yuan tightly, not wanting to let go, but the thought of her nephew stopped her from staying. Hana let go of Yuan and began gathering her discarded clothing.

"Fuck! What happened to my shirt?" Hana asked. As if on cue, the smell of smoke wafted through the air.

"I smell something smoking..." Yuan informed and looked up. Turning red, Yuan pointed to the hanging light on the ceiling. Hana looked at the light and saw her yellow blouse. It had been there all night, and in the last few hours that Hana and Yuan had been talking, the heat from the light bulb had caused cloth to catch fire!

"Shit! Gotta get it down!" Hana screamed and she searched for something to grab the shirt with. "Damn! I left my whips at home!" she cursed. Yuan rolled his eyes at Hana's frantic shouts.

"For the sake of the two worlds, you're an angel!" he exasperated at Hana and she blushed.

"Oh yeah..." and her green wings sprouted out of her back and she flew up to her shirt, pulling it out of the light. Dropping it on the ground, Hana stamped out the fire and Yuan had to laugh.

"Seriously...you've been an angel since you were twenty-eight...that's been what, eleven years?" he asked. Hana flushed, then glared at Yuan.

"What! I've been inactive for five of those years!" she exclaimed. "Maybe I should have brought my whips..." Hana added as an afterthought.

"No! I give! I'll never tease you again! I'll clean your shoes! I'll cut my hair!" Yuan pleaded, afraid of what Hana could do with her whips. The story of what she did to Kvar's neck was infamous throughout all of Cruxis. Hana laughed at Yuan's pitifulness and she pulled on her charred blouse.

"Ah, forget it. I'll see you tomorrow, and we can go to the House of Salvation for the ceremony." she grinned and kissed Yuan on the lips shortly. Hana teleported out, and near the Church of Martel.

Near the Temple of Martel

Hana looked at the temple and smiled. This was where she made a summoning pact with Neviros during her time with Cruxis.

"Neviros...I'm glad we met..." Hana smiled and she walked into Iselia, ignoring the strange looks for the shirt she wore. Heading for the Iselia Forest, Hana bumped into Lloyd.

"Hana! I found you! C'mon!" Lloyd grinned at Hana, and he pulled her hand, running home.

In Dirk's House

"Dad! I found Hana!" Lloyd shouted as he dragged Hana inside. Dirk came down the stairs and he smiled at Lloyd, then paused on Hana's shirt. Hana looked at her attire and blushed.

"Oh...I had a bad run in with a rogue..." she lied and Dirk raised an eyebrow.

"You went all the way into the desert last night?" he asked. Hana froze.

"You knew I left the last night?" she asked. Dirk shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Now let's go to Iselia for the party! But...first I think you need to change your shirt..." Dirk advised and Hana nodded. She ran up the stairs and into her room. Pulling the shirt off, Hana looked at her figure. Smiling at her abdomen, Hana went ahead and pulled out a green shirt. Pulling it on, Hana raced down the stairs and the three left for Lloyd's birthday party in the school.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Llooyydd, happy birthday to you." The children sang as Lloyd blew out his birthday candles with one mighty blow.

"Okay, now open your presents!" Dirk exclaimed brightly and Lloyd gave a wide grin.

"Yeah!" he giggled.

"This one's from me." Dirk smiled at Lloyd and handed him a long package. "You've been asking me about this, so I decided to make you one." Lloyd tore off the wrapping to reveal two wooden blades.

"Thank you Dad!" Lloyd grinned and he hugged Dirk.

"Here...I got you something you might like." Hana handed her gift to Lloyd next. It was a tiny box and Lloyd opened it. Inside was a hand-drawn picture of his mother holding Lloyd as a baby.

"Is this Mom?" Lloyd asked Hana.

"Yeah. I met your mom when she was staying with Dirk. Anna was a wonderful woman, so I decided to give you a drawing of her." Hana nodded. In actuality, this was the exact same drawing in a locket Hana had given Anna seven years prior.

Flashback

"Okay...Hold still!" Hana laughed at Kratos and Anna as they struggled with Lloyd to keep him still. Lloyd was flailing his arms around, gently grabbing a fistful of Anna's hair, and shoving his other hand into Kratos' mouth.

"Lloyd, keep your hand out of Daddy's mouth." Kratos soothed Lloyd, once pulling Lloyd's tiny fist out of his mouth. Hana roared with laughter as Kratos gently wiped his saliva off of Lloyd's fist.

"You know...maybe I should just draw that." Hana laughed and began to draw a crude sketch of Kratos with Lloyd's fist in his mouth. Kratos' eyes were wide and shocked, and Lloyd was giggling madly. Hana tore the piece of paper out and handed it to Kratos.

Kratos glared at Hana and he said,

"You are the most disrespectful woman I have ever met." Hana laughed and Anna pushed Kratos lightly.

"Oh be nice. That's not what's going into the locket anyway." she chided and Kratos smiled at Anna. Anna could get Kratos to calm down in an instant. (While Hana could get him furious in the same amount of time.)

"Okay then. All I need is to see the pose you want for a minute, kay?" Hana asked. Anna nodded and Kratos agreed. The two parents held Lloyd for thirty second before he began flailing again.

"Oh, sorry Hana!" Anna apologized. Hana smiled and she shook her head.

"No problem. I already got it down. Now I just have to make it smaller, and put in coloring. I'll have it ready by tomorrow." she laughed and Anna smiled at Hana.

"Thank you."

"Anything for your birthday."

End Flashback

Hana had given Anna the locked the next day in an envelope. She had to leave for Cruxis or Yggdrasil would get suspicious. Now the picture Hana gave Lloyd was the same one, only without Kratos in it.

"So this is what Mom looked like..." Lloyd awed and he hugged Hana around the waist tightly. "Thank you!" he exclaimed and Hana hugged him back.

"That's what we do for family." Hana smiled. "Even family that's not related by blood."

"Yeah!" Lloyd grinned. Next, he got Colette's gift, a large shortcake, enough to feed the whole school. Raine had then given Lloyd a book of simple puzzles that a four-year-old could do. Lloyd couldn't tell that Raine didn't consider him bright, and accepted the gift happily.

(He then spent four weeks working on the first one...)

Gift after gift was given and finally they cut the two cakes Lloyd now had.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Lloyd grinned and everyone smiled at him.

"Each one will only get better. I promise." Hana laughed and Lloyd's grin only grew. He looked positively adorable with his frosting-speckled cheeks and chin, and Hana wiped it off with a napkin.

"Umm...Hana?" Raine asked hesitantly. Hana turned to Raine and asked,

"Yes?" Raine motioned for her to come to where she was and Hana did so. "What do you want?" Hana asked.

"About your pregnancy...isn't it bad to have a baby outside of wedlock?" Raine asked. Hana paused. "Who is the father?"

"The father is...it doesn't matter...I'm marrying him tomorrow..." Hana smiled gently.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter!" Raine exclaimed, stomping her foot like a sassy eight-year-old.

"Well...I love him and he loves me...so I'm going to marry him." Hana smiled and Raine stopped.

"You're not going to tell me who, are you?" she asked.

"The Summon Spirit Aska has a better chance of staying in one place." Hana grinned and she patted Raine on the head. As Hana walked away from Raine, she wondered,

_'How does she know that Aska doesn't stay in one place? I thought he was always with Luna in the Tower of Mana...'_

The Next Day

Hana ran out of Dirk's house quickly, shouting,

"I've got a date to get to! I'll see you guys later!" Dirk and Lloyd looked at Hana's running form with confused expressions.

"Where does she go all the time?" Lloyd asked. Dirk shrugged.

"Beats me. I guess she has a date." he joked and Lloyd giggled.

Hana ran all the way to the House of Salvation, where Yuan was already waiting for her.

"You're late." he teased. Hana crossed her arms and pouted.

"What! You wanted me to come here like I just woke up?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, I like how you look in the mornings. Tired, messy hair draping off the bed and hitting the floor..." Yuan began to describe Hana in the mornings and with each description, Hana became redder and redder.

"Okay, enough! Let's just go inside and get hitched." Hana grinned and Yuan laced his hand with Hana's.

"Of course."

The ceremony was simple and short, just basic saying vows with their wrists tied together by their mana. Yuan's green mana resting on Hana's wrists, her purple mana resting on his.

"I, Yuan (A/N: Does Yuan have a last name? Oh well...I'll just make one up...) Lumbari, vow to protect you for the remainder of my days, as well as keep myself safe for you." Yuan smiled at Hana.

"I, Hana Irving, vow to protect you for the remainder of my days, as well as keep myself safe for you." Hana repeated, smiling too.

The mana binding Yuan and Hana glowed for a moment before fading away, declaring that Hana and Yuan were married. The priest marrying the couple finished with,

"Now that you two are binded by your mana, you are now one being. It is a blessing to see the union of Yuan Lumbari and Hana Irving, now Lumbari. You may kiss, if it pleases you." Yuan grinned at Hana, who pulled his wife into a kiss. When they parted, Hana smiled at Yuan lovingly and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm surprised," she began.

"Why?" Yuan asked.

"I never thought I'd get married." Hana smiled and Yuan laughed. The two thanked the priest and ran out of the House of Salvation.

But the moment they left the area to go to the Sylvarant Base, a bolt of lightning struck Yuan down. The couple turned to see an angel, ready to attack with a sword in hand. Hana hadn't brought her whips, and Yuan hadn't brought his double-cleaver. But Hana still had an option left.

"Neviros..." Hana whispered to Yuan and he looked at her worriedly.

"Do you have enough mana? The baby must already be taking a lot." he asked. Hana nodded.

"It's be fine. Just make sure to give me a pineapple gel once I finish this." she informed and brought her hands together, as if in prayer. A white circle appeared around her, as she chanted, "I summon thee, ruler of the skies and heavens above...come, Neviros!" Hana's hands spread out before her and a tall woman appeared, holding a staff made of cloud.

"You need my help?" Neviros asked. Hana pointed to the angel, and Neviros assumed a battle position. "You shall not harm these two!" Neviros declared and she charged at the angel, ready to basically beat the crap out him.

"Hana...here..." Yuan handed Hana a pineapple gel, who gratefully accepted it and consumed the peach-colored slime.

"Yech...these always taste like medicine..." Hana shuddered.

"Well, these technically are medicine." Yuan replied and Hana rolled her eyes, then turned to look at Neviros, who was fighting with the angel. Neviros' midnight blue mana was glowing dangerously around her body as she shouted,

"You think you can defeat me! Only a Shade can manage _my _power." And she struck the angel with a mighty blow to the head, crushing his skull.

In a painfully blind haze, the angel struggled to get to Neviros, and he thrust his sword into an unprotected spot in her back.

"Augh!" Neviros turned to see that the angel was already dead, but his sword still remained in her side.

"Neviros!" Hana screamed and she ran over to the Summon. "You're okay, right?" Hana asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm just reaching the end of the line." Neviros smiled at Hana, who backed away, remembering those same words out of her mother's mouth.

"How did you know..." she faltered.

"I told you that only a Shade could manage my power. I used to have a temple in the valley where you were born. Hinata was the main priestess there, as was her mother, and her mother, and so on. Each generation before you had left Ronoia so the line of who could summon me was passed onto the next daughter. But when my temple was destroyed by Cruxis Angels, I was forced to the next temple with a seal." Neviros explained.

"The Temple of Martel..." Hana concluded and Neviros nodded. "But if I was there after Mama died, then why didn't anyone tell me that I was next in line?" she asked.

"The Shades were afraid of when you would become a demon. If you did, and could summon me, then you could have used me to prevent your banishment to the underworld." Neviros explained further.

"Oh...is that why Mama left?" Hana questioned.

"No...Hinata was supposed to leave alone, but during the time of her departure, you were too young, and she was pregnant with Anna. So she had to take you and Naruto with her as she left. The line was moved to Hinata's sister, who politely declined." Neviros answered. Hana nodded, finally understanding what had happened as a child.

"Oh...But you're not going to die, are you!" Hana asked frantically. Neviros laughed.

"Summon Spirits don't die, not even man made ones. They are just reborn as mana, and they go through the world, searching for a new seal, or if not that, a living vessel to share a body with." she replied.

"So you're leaving..." Yuan assumed. He placed a hand on Hana's shoulder comfortingly. Neviros was the one who usually comforted Hana when she was all by herself. Aside from Yuan and Anna, Neviros was Hana's best friend.

"If you want to call it leaving, then you may." Neviros smiled and she began to slowly fade away. "You were my best friend too, Hana."

"No! You're not going to die! What's going to happen if you do!" Hana exclaimed.

"Nothing...nothing at all..." Neviros whispered and a midnight blue stream of mana flowed away from Neviros' body, heading for a new seal, or possibly, a renewed seal.

"I guess that we won't be seeing her for a while..." Hana whispered and Yuan hugged her comfortingly.

"It's okay...the fact is that we will. Do you think your pact will stay firmly with Neviros?" Yuan asked.

"I never broke my vow...and I don't think I ever will." Hana replied. Yuan wasn't there the day Hana made her vow, and asked,

"What was your vow?" Hana smiled and replied,

"To never break another promise...unless it was absolutely necessary." Yuan had to smile at Hana's vow, knowing how she valued promises above anything else. A thought came to his mind and he placed a hand on Hana's abdomen.

"I think I know what we should name the baby..."

_Yuan and Hana went their separate ways, Hana returning to Iselia with a mournful face. She went to Raine and explained that her husband had died on their way back to Iselia, attacked by wolves and hawks. Unable to protect himself, he died, and told Hana to run. Raine had seemingly believed her, deciding not to continue questioning. When the baby was born, a girl, Hana decided to name her what Yuan had suggested. Neviros..._

Purest Shadows: I think this is the last chapter... I'm thinking about an epilogue before I get started on the next story...so I suppose that I will...I hope you've liked this story!


	11. Epilouge

Purest Shadows: Well...now I know this is it! Haha...tomorrow you'll find that there are twenty new chapters on this story, each one declaring that this one is the last chapter, for sure! Just kidding. This is definitely the last chapter. If I decide to continue on this one, I'll slap myself and get started on the next one.

Disclaimer: It's just an epilogue. Don't tell me that you'll sue me for this...I don't really own anything anyway...

To NiffStral: Yeah...Hana drunk is a funny subject, especially since it's a hard thing to do. So because it was hard, I decided to make her funny.

To Mez10000: The sequel itself is going to basically go along the plot line of ToS, but there's extra stuff included. And I'm going to include more about the Shades, and some other stuff...you know...Lloyd and co. learn about Hana being in Cruxis, that she's his aunt...Lloyd and Neviros get to meet their grandparents...ect...

Epilogue

"Neviros!" Hana called out for her nine-year-old daughter. She was walking through Iselia, searching for a blue-haired, purple-eyed girl that probably was bothering Lloyd or Genis. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

"Ahh! Help me!" a young boy screamed girlishly and Hana turned to see him being chased by a small blue blur. Hana clapped a hand to her mouth ans began to laugh.

"Neviros!" Hana reprimanded and Neviros stopped her chase and ran up to Hana. Hana picked the little girl up and lightly whacked her on the nose. "How many times have I told you not to chase the villagers!" Neviros rubbed her nose, even if it didn't hurt.

"But Mama..." she began to whine... "That boy was teasing me for not having a Papa..." Hana's eyes softened, thinking about Yuan. Where was he? Hana hadn't seen him since the day they married.

"And what did you tell that boy?" Hana asked.

"That Papa was still alive!" Neviros answered. Hana nodded.

"That's right. Your papa is still alive...I just haven't been able to visit him..." she smiled.

"But...but...the boy said that Papa was probably dead! He called me a mean name...I think the word was stupid..." Neviros protested and Hana's eyes narrowed. She walked up to the boy, who was watching Neviros get told off by Hana.

"You called Neviros stupid?" she asked. The boy looked at Hana, who gave him a soft smile. Shakily, the boy nodded. Hana's eyes softened even more. "Thank you for being honest...but you don't call someone stupid! That's a disgusting thing to say." she frowned and the boy began to shiver. He didn't think calling someone stupid was a disgusting thing. The boy ran away, ready to run home and ask his parents if that was true.

"Hana!" a teenage boy shouted and Hana turned to see Lloyd and Genis running to her.

"Hi there." Hana greeted.

"Hi! We wanted to know if we could take Neviros with us to Colette's house before school started" genis exclaimed. Neviros gave a bright grin and Hana set her down.

"Be careful. And if I find out you've given her any sweets, be it on your heads!" Hana shouted and Lloyd shivered at the thought. Neviros would be bouncing on the tables if given any sugar at all.

"I won't!" he shouted and Hana smiled. Neviros was off her hands, and would be with Lloyd and Genis until nightfall. With that, Hana headed towards Dirk's house.

Upon entering, Hana silently greeted Dirk and walked into her and Neviros' room. Walking to her drawer. Hana pulled out a pad of paper and began to draw. She hadn't done so in years...

Hana worked hard to draw the blue hair, the matching eyes...Hana wanted this picture to be perfect. It took her until Lloyd and Neviros returned to finish it. Staring at the picture sadly, Hana traced a finger around the edges.

"Yuan..." she sighed and walked over to her closet. Opening the door, Hana pulled out a box. Inside were pictures of Hana, Yuan, Kratos, and Anna. Staring at each one sadly, Hana lovingly set the drawing inside the box, closed the lid, put it in the closet and shut the door.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Hana shouted and left the room. Stopping to stare at the closet, Hana whispered,

"Yuan...I miss you so much..."

In the Sylvarant Base

Yuan sat at his desk staring at a picture of Hana and Neviros, marveled at how much Neviros looked like himself. Neviros was trying to tie her hair into a ponytail, and Hana was smiling at her, brushing her own long hair.

How was it possible that Hana and Neviros so easily slipped away? They had learned from Kratos and Anna's mistake...Yuan didn't completely separate himself from Cruxis, making Yggdrasil still believe that he was still on the side of Cruxis. Hana had completely broken away from Cruxis, and in Derris Karhlan, it was a crime to even speak her name.

Hana Irving was a traitor. That was the simple rule in Cruxis.

Yuan smiled, despite himself. Hana Irving was a traitor...but she no longer existed. Hana Irving had disappeared and was replaced by Hana Lumbari. Yuan looked at the simple silver wedding band on his finger. It had no engravings on it, and Yggdrasil still thought it was the ring Yuan had given Martel.

How little he really knew. The ring Yuan gave Martel was kept in his pocket, next to a picture of Hana and Neviros he carried around.

Yggdrasil still didn't have a clue.

The door to Yuan's room opened, revealing Botta, who was panting heavily.

"Yuan! Cruxis is planning to...what are you staring at?" Botta was distracted by the picture frame in Yuan's hand. Yuan hastily put it away and replied,

"I'm just thinking about the past. Now what is Cruxis doing?" Yuan asked.

"Cruxis is planning to begin the prophecy..."

In Derris Karhlan

"Now Kratos, you are going to accompany the Chosen in her journey. She is going to release all of the seals, and you are going to prevent her from getting hurt, or worse." Yggdrasil ordered and Kratos nodded.

"And if I meet someone who shouldn't be named along the way?" Kratos asked. Yggdrasil's eyes narrowed, remembering the traitorous Shade.

"Kill her. But I think Kvar already finished her off, don't you agree?" Yggdrasil replied. Kratos nodded and turned heel. He walked out of the door and teleported into Sylvarant...

"Kvar didn't kill her off...I know it...Yuan hasn't killed himself yet..." Kratos muttered and headed fro Iselia.

Purest Shadows: Well, now I know this is over! This was really fun to write, and I hope that you honestly honestly honestly enjoyed this too!

I love you all!


End file.
